


The Others

by Rukana382



Category: Alice Nine, Koda Kumi (Musician), LM.C, Nightmare (Band), SID (band), SuG (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Painplay, References to Drugs, Same-Sex Marriage, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukana382/pseuds/Rukana382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?</p>
<p>*Edit*<br/>I still do not have a fixed laptop, but even with the broken screen, the internet has mysteriously started working once more. So, I am going to start working on chapters once more when I can get the time. I hope I can churn them out quickly like I did before. I'm just going to be working on half of a screen. So this will be interesting to say the least. Haha. Anyways, keep your eyes peeled, okay my lovelies? :D 01/11/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling

Aoi had been walking along the street after his 12 hour shift at the ER. He sighed and ran his hand down his face, rubbing his temples. It had been a particularly hard one for the Alpha because a young child had come in with severe gunshot wounds and Aoi hadn’t been able to save him. Aoi was the head doctor of his shift so, of course he was the one performing the big surgeries and things that needed major attention. He sipped on his coffee, and yawned a loud yawn when suddenly his nose caught the scent of blood. He recognized it immediately. There was some other scent underneath that was pulling Aoi’s body in the direction of the blood. As he got closer, the blood smell got stronger and the Alpha knew someone was in need of medical attention. He came upon an alleyway and there was a small man stumbling down the alleyway and into the far corner. Aoi called out to the man.

“Are you alright?”

He got no response from the small man so he took some steps into the alleyway; the stench of blood assaulting his nose. He tried again.

“Are you okay? Do you need help?”

“Fuck off!” was the spat out reply he got from the small man.

Aoi was taken aback by the deep voice the small man had. The small man was coughing and Aoi’s ears could tell it was a wet cough; he was probably coughing up blood.

“I can smell the blood. You need to let someone help you. I can be that someone.”

Aoi was trying to use reason on the other man, hoping maybe his Alpha presence would help the situation. The smaller man slid down the wall of the alleyway and turned to face Aoi. There was a gun now pointed at Aoi as the smaller man spoke.

“I said to fuck off, jackass.”

Aoi walked closer to the man with his hands up.

“Look, I’m not going to hurt you or report you for whatever shit you’re in. I’m an ER doctor, I can help you.”

The smaller man eyed him warily, but he was covered in blood and was already quite pale and seemed to be weighing his options as he eyed Aoi with the gun still pointed in his direction. The smaller man finally sighed and spoke.

“Fine, but no hospitals!”

Aoi nodded his head in agreement and went over to the other man and helped him up. He realized that the other man was riddled with gunshot wounds and was bleeding in multiple places. He was glad his house was just around the corner. He looked at the smaller man and spoke.

“I’m going to carry you to get you to my apartment faster to keep you from bleeding out any faster. That way I can work on you quicker and avoid the hospital. Okay? Just keep pressure on your wounds as best you can.”

The smaller man nodded his head in agreement and Aoi hoisted him up into his arms. Immediately the other man’s gun was hoisted into his back, but Aoi ignored it. He ran to his apartment, making sure to be careful with the man in his arms.

When they got to his apartment, he unlocked his door and went to the kitchen where he threw all of the books off of the table. He sat the other man against one of the chairs and cleaned the table off with some sanitizing solution. He then picked the other man up and laid him down on the table. Aoi then turned to the other man and spoke to him once more.

“Take off your shirt so I can see the damage and how much I need to repair.”

The smaller man eyed him suspiciously and didn’t move and Aoi sighed. Aoi put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

“You have a gun. What am _I_ going to do to _you_? Now, stop hesitating and get your shirt off and if you have any leg wounds, your pants as well. We don’t have time for you to hesitate.”

The smaller man thought about what Aoi said and then decided he was right and took off his shirt and pants. Aoi surveyed him and then went into one of the spare bedrooms to get the medical equipment he needed, thankful that he made house calls because he wouldn’t have the needed equipment otherwise. He came back into the kitchen with the needed equipment and a bottle of Jack Daniels and washed his hands. He handed the bottle to the smaller man and smiled.

“For you. Even though I’ll give you something for the pain, you seem like the type to want that for pain as well. Since I’m going to be working on you, you can put the gun away. By the way, my name is Aoi.”

Aoi said that as he prepared a syringe of numbing agent and painkiller for the smaller man. He watched as the smaller man hesitantly put down his gun and opened the bottle of Jack with one hand, still holding his abdomen and took a big swig from the bottle.

“Name’s Ruki.”

Aoi smiled at the response as he stuck the needle in the other man’s arm and injected the drugs into his system.

“Nice to finally get a name out of you. Now lay back and let me work.”

Ruki did as he was told and laid back on the table. Aoi went to work on the bullet wound on his right shoulder, digging out the bullet. Ruki groaned in pain, the numbing agent and painkiller hadn’t kicked in yet. Aoi felt for him but he had to get to work now because Ruki was just too pale not to. He then stitched up that wound and moved down to his abdomen where Ruki’s other hand was still clutching it tightly covered in blood.

Aoi removed his hand gently and that’s when he realized why he had been holding it so tightly. He was basically holding his insides from becoming his outsides. He couldn’t tell if it was from knife wounds or gunshots, but he had to get to work fixing it quickly. Aoi didn’t know how long it took him to fix that damage, but he kept checking on Ruki, making sure the other man was awake. Ruki stayed awake the whole time, although the alcohol and medicine were making him groggy, he was fighting it hard. Aoi admired that and was very thankful for it at the current time. He really didn’t want a dead body on his kitchen table which would also be hard to explain to the police.

Once he finally finished his abdomen and had it sewn up, he moved to Ruki’s legs where he had some gunshot wounds. There was one where he had a bullet lodged in his thigh. Thankfully, Ruki couldn’t feel anything anymore so it was easy to get it out. He was lucky, because it had just barely missed his main artery in his leg. He had three other through-and-through’s in his legs that he sewed up and then he was finally done. He sighed and went to the sink and washed his hands.

“There, I’m all finished.”

Ruki started to sit up on the table and Aoi rushed over to him and put a firm hand on his chest to stop him.

“No, no, no! You can’t do that right now. What you need is rest.”

“Family rule is we go home after shit goes down.”

Ruki’s words were slurred from the medication and alcohol.

Aoi shook his head no and pushed Ruki back down on the table, using his strength and his Alpha presence to keep Ruki in his control.

“Sorry, but you’re going to have to stay here for at least a week or more so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t die. And you’re also going to have be on bed rest because the littlest wrong movement will pop those stitches and you’ll be in hell all over again.”

Ruki groaned and ran a hand down his face.

“Fucking hell.”

Ruki turned to Aoi and sighed.

“Fine. Get my phone out of my pants pocket, please.”

Aoi was kind of taken aback by the please but he decided it was the medicine and alcohol and shrugged it off. He went over to Ruki’s clothes and got out his phone. He handed it to him and Ruki sent out a quick text. His phone started to vibrate after that but Ruki ignored it.

“Alright, Doctor Sexy, where am I going to sleep then?”

Aoi smiled at that and went over to Ruki and picked him up gently. He walked with him around the corner and opened a door. He sat Ruki down on a soft bed and smiled at him.

“This will be your room for the time being. It’s a guest room, but it’ll be your recovery room while you’re in recovery. If you need me, just yell. I’m the room right next to yours. I’m going to sedate you so you actually sleep and rest like you need. Okay?”

Ruki was quiet as he took in his surroundings and then nodded in agreement. Aoi walked around to where Ruki was and stuck the needle into Ruki’s arm and injected the sedative into his arm. It only took a few minutes for the sedative to take effect and then Ruki was asleep. He checked his blood pressure and thankfully it was fine. He shut the door and sighed as he went back into his kitchen and began to clean it up.

Once his kitchen was clean he called in to work and took a few weeks of vacation time off and then wandered down the hall to his bedroom. He stripped down and put on a pair of sleep pants and then flopped down onto his bed. He took his hair down from the ponytail he’d had it in and then he promptly passed out.


	2. Attentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Aoi awoke before Ruki did, which he expected so he got into the shower. He got out and got dressed and pulled his hair up into a ponytail. He went out of his room and down the hall and poked his head into Ruki’s room and he was still out like a light. He checked the other man’s vitals once more and they were good and strong. Aoi was thankful for that and went into the kitchen and went to cooking some food for himself and Ruki. He also made coffee. He was almost finished with the food when he heard a groan from the other room. Before he could make it to the other room, the door opened. Aoi’s eyes went wide and he dropped the glass of water in his hand.

“You! Bed!”

Ruki scoffed at the Alpha, holding his stomach and stumbling into the room. Aoi rushed over and helped him to a chair. Ruki grunted as he sat down.

“I smelled food. I can’t eat in a fucking bed, jackass.”

Aoi rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of the other man but prepared their food anyways. He brought Ruki his food and sat it down in front of him along with some water. Aoi sat down with his food after he’d cleaned the water he’d spilled up and saw Ruki making a face.

“Are you in pain or are you making a face at my cooking?”

“You gave me water.”

“And?” Aoi quirked an eyebrow at that as he took a bite of his ramen.

Ruki frowned at the drink in the glass.

“I’m not a water drinker. Scotch or Jack is more my thing.”

Aoi laughed at his words and he saw Ruki watching him almost intently.

“I’m sorry but with your wounds you aren’t getting any alcohol until I think you’re in the clear. I took time off from work just to keep an eye on you, you know. You should be grateful I didn’t call the cops.”

Aoi emphasized his words by pointing his chopsticks in Ruki’s direction. Ruki frowned but began to eat his food, grumbling to himself while he did so.

When they had both finished eating, Aoi took their bowls to the sink and washed them. He sat them in the dish drainer to dry and then washed his hands. He turned back around to face Ruki and realized the other was eyeing him rather intensely. So, Aoi decided to change the subject.

“I can give you some clothes to wear and, as long as you will let, me I can give you a gentle sponge bath to clean you up. You’re still pretty filthy and covered in blood and there’s no way you can stand to take a shower and a full bath is still out of the question with those healing wounds.”

Aoi watched Ruki still eyeing him and could practically see the other man weighing his options. Aoi could tell that Ruki was a quick-witted and sharp individual and that’s the whole reason he’d even let Aoi help him in the first place, let alone let Aoi stay alive because he could have very well shot him in his sleep.

“Fine. But don’t get any funny ideas.”

Aoi chuckled at the other man’s words.

“As sweet as that offer is, you’re too wounded to do anything with anyways.”

Aoi said his piece as he walked back to his room and grabbed an old t-shirt of his and a pair of loose fitting sleep pants so they wouldn’t rub on Ruki’s healing wounds as badly. He sat them on his bed and came back to grab the other man.

“Let me carry you to my shower so you don’t rip your wounds open any more than you may have, stubborn ass.”

Ruki glared at him but held up his arms to allow Aoi to carry him. Aoi picked him up and took him to his room where his shower was. He ran some warm water and got a wash cloth. He began to clean Ruki off as best he could. He even let Ruki dip his head in and wash his hair, which Ruki seemed to be thankful for but would never admit to.

Once his makeshift bath was over and Aoi had helped him dress, Aoi took him back to his room where he administered antibiotics and painkillers along with some more sedatives since it was now later that night. Aoi waited until Ruki was asleep and checked his vitals which were good before he went back to his room and collapsed onto his bed.

He had never felt more exhausted in his life. Maybe it was the fact that he was taking care of someone 24/7 or maybe he’d just been working too hard lately? Who knew... All he knew was that it only took him about five minutes before he passed out and was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2! I kind of pre-wrote these chapters in a bender of inspiration. I have up to chapter 6 pre-written so far. I don't know how I'm going to do my posting, but I hope that more people read this and spread the word. The more love, the more likely I'll post more of this faster. Haha.


	3. Indisposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

The next morning when Aoi awoke, he felt like he’d been hit by a train and then some. When he opened his eyes, the room was spinning, his chest felt tight, his head felt like it was either going to explode or implode (he couldn’t tell which), every part of his body ached, and he currently felt like his skin was on fire from within. Oh no. He couldn’t be sick. Not now! Not when he had someone he needed to take care of! He reached over to his bedside table to try to open the drawer to pull out a sick mask, but he didn’t even have the strength to open the drawer.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_ He thought to himself. He tried to sit up and everything spun even more which just catapulted him right back down onto his bed. He didn’t even hear his door open nor the footsteps over to his bed. Nor did he even notice the smaller man until there was a hand on his forehead. He flinched and looked up and there were deep brown eyes staring back at him.

“You’re burning up. You’ve gone and gotten sick. Great.”

Aoi could almost hear something like concern in his voice, though. Or maybe that was just the delirium from his fever talking.

“Shut up. I’ll be fine.”

Aoi smacked Ruki’s hand away weakly and went to sit up, but this time he ended up falling off the bed and into the floor. Ruki groaned.

“I can’t help you up, you know.”

Aoi groaned and rolled onto his side. He felt like he was going to throw up at any moment now.

“Hand me my phone. It’s on the table there.”

Aoi pointed up at the bedside table as best he could, seeing as how he was seeing double of everything currently. Ruki began to protest but Aoi cut him off.

“I’m not calling a hospital or cops! I’m calling my friend to come and take care of both of our sorry asses! Now give me my phone before I puke on your feet!”

Aoi had said it so demandingly using his Alpha voice that Ruki obeyed and handed Aoi the phone with no protest whatsoever. Aoi dialed a number and waited for an answer. When the other line picked up he sighed.

“Shou, I need you to come help me. I’m hella sick. Come now.”

And that was all he said as he hung up the phone and scrambled to the bathroom. Ruki could hear him throwing up from where he sat on Aoi’s bed. Ruki made a face at that but he didn’t say anything more. Something about that Alpha voice still had Ruki tingling inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick Aoi is never a good thing. Especially when it involves having to take care of Ruki, no? Comments and kudos are love! <3 Also, share this with your friends if you like it so that it can get some more exposure. Please and thank you! :)


	4. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

When Shou arrived at Aoi’s apartment, he used his key to unlock the door and let himself in. From the way Aoi had sounded on the phone, he would be too sick to come and answer the door.

“Aoi..?”

Shou heard some movement from down the hallway in Aoi’s bedroom and then he heard a deep voice cursing which he _knew_ wasn’t Aoi’s.

“In here.”

Aoi’s weak voice called back to him from his bedroom and Shou shrugged and walked down the hallway and into Aoi’s bedroom. The last thing he expected to see was a smaller man with brown and blonde hair and deep brown eyes with full lips staring back at him warily and Aoi on the floor of the bathroom with a wash cloth over his forehead. Shou eyed the smaller man, but made his way over to Aoi and helped him up from the bathroom floor. Aoi was covered in sweat and he could tell the other man was running a high fever.

Shou laid Aoi down on his bed and sighed and shook his head at the sorry state the other man was in. He had undoubtedly been working himself too hard once more. Shou was glad that Aoi had apparently slept with his hair pulled back in a ponytail so none of it would get in the way.

“Where’s your medical bag?”

Aoi took a deep breath which made his lungs ache and he coughed. Aoi pointed to the small closet in the hallway.

“In the hallway closet.”

Aoi said it breathily, still feeling like he was on fire. He trusted Shou though, since he was a doctor and they’d known each other since they were kids. Hell, they’d gone to school together and passed their medical exams together. They’d even roomed together in college. He trusted this man with his life, quite literally at the current moment. Shou got up and went into the hallway and grabbed Aoi’s medical bag that he took to house calls from the closet. He came back into the room and began to check Aoi’s vitals and do various tests on Aoi to find out what was wrong with him. The whole time, Ruki sat on a chair in the corner of the room watching intently to make sure he didn’t screw up the one man who had the ability to heal him.

After Shou finished up his initial examination he sighed.

“You managed to get a case of walking pneumonia, Aoi. How do you always get super sick when you _do_ get sick?”

Shou said his words with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Aoi shrugged weakly.

“I suppose I’m just awesome like that.”

Shou rolled his eyes and went back into the hallway and went through the closet for a few minutes, leaving Ruki and Aoi alone. Aoi, despite his condition was now staring intently at Ruki. Ruki blinked and glared at him.

“What’re you staring at?”

“Something smells indescribably _amazing_. Don’t you smell it?”

Aoi was dead serious as he spoke, staring intently at Ruki as he did so. Ruki hadn’t been paying attention to much of anything else, but something did smell amazing and Ruki had a feeling he knew what – or more like _who_ – it was but he wasn’t saying anything.

“You’re delirious. Shut up.”

Shou walked back into the room with a syringe full of antibiotics and a sedative.

“This will help with the fever and should kick start his metabolism into the healing process. But he also has pills he’ll have to take with food.”

Ruki groaned. Just great, as if he was in any condition to take care of Aoi.

“Um, Ruki can’t- He’s not able to.”

Aoi said it before Ruki could and Shou looked between the two of them, a little confusedly.

“And why not?”

Ruki ran a hand down his face. He didn’t feel like explaining anything so, he did the next best thing: he lifted his shirt and pants legs to show his healing wounds. Shou gaped a little but then hummed a quiet noise to himself.

“I see. Well, I won’t ask any questions about _that_. I guess I’ll be staying over to give you a hand until Aoi’s all better. Or at least isn’t contagious anymore.”

Shou said it with a smile as he injected the medicine into Aoi’s arm before Ruki could even protest. Great, now he had another liability to worry about. Hopefully Aoi wouldn’t stay sick for long because he’d be _damned_ if he’d waste whatever Aoi had been trying to hint at a few minutes ago.


	5. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Aoi awoke in the middle of the night feverish and having a hard time breathing. He didn’t awaken because of the fever or the trouble breathing though, it was because there was a hand on his forehead gently checking his temperature. He opened his eyes and were greeted by Ruki’s deep brown ones staring back down at him. Either Aoi was really feverish or Aoi was seeing genuine concern in Ruki’s eyes.

He didn’t get to ponder about that for too long though because Ruki was tugging down Aoi’s pants with force and Aoi was starting to really think he was hallucinating from his fever again. But that quickly faded as he could smell the other man’s delicious Omega scent like he had earlier that night and it seemed to go straight to his head and his cock because he was already quite hard.

Ruki licked his lips and leaned down, taking Aoi’s hard cock into his mouth, reveling in the taste of the Alpha. Finally, he was able to indulge in Aoi. Wait, did he really just think that to himself? Ruki pushed those thoughts aside and set out at the task at hand. He was going to give Aoi the best blow job he could possibly give in his current state.

As soon as Ruki went to bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm, it took everything in Aoi not to moan out in ecstasy. He bit at his lip as hard as he could and tried to keep his hips still, but the faster Ruki went, the harder it got and the closer Aoi got to his release. He could also feel his knot getting bigger and harder and Ruki didn’t hesitate to take that into his mouth and milk it as well. Aoi couldn’t take much more and when he got close he grasped at Ruki’s good shoulder and gasped out.

“Ruki- I- I’m gonna-c”

Aoi didn’t get to finish as his orgasm crashed down upon him and Ruki milked him for all he was worth and then some. Ruki took everything Aoi could give him and waited until Aoi’s knot went down to let his cock slip from his mouth. He swallowed Aoi’s cum and then sat up gently, feeling extremely sore and extremely worked up himself. He didn’t care at the moment, he was just focused on how sated and happy Aoi looked. Aoi looked up at Ruki and reached out for him, but Ruki dodged his grasp and got up from the bed probably faster than he should but he’d worry about that later.

“Ruki…? Was this a dream?”

Ruki turned his back to Aoi and went to his bedroom door to open it.

“Shut up. You’re delirious from the fever. I just came to check on you is all. Go back to sleep.”

Ruki left the room and went to his own, shutting the door behind himself and falling down onto the bed. His body hurt, but he needed to take care of his aching cock right now. Seeing Aoi like that had undone him like no one had ever before. He laid there with his eyes closed and masturbated to the images and sounds of Aoi in his head until he came, his orgasm strong and rushing through his body and mind like a tidal wave. Once he’d cleaned himself up, he went into the small half bathroom in his room and lifted up his shirt and saw he had pulled apart his stitches and was bleeding out once more.

“Dammit.”

He cursed himself for it, but he just couldn’t help himself. Aoi had smelled so good and he’d felt so feverish for him. Or maybe he just felt feverish. Oh no. Was he getting sick, too? Great, just great.

“Shou!”

He stood leaning against the wall because suddenly everything was starting to spin and he needed the support. Damn, he’d waited too long and now he really needed the other man’s help. His door opened and the brown-haired man popped his head inside.

“Ye-OH MY GOD!”

Shou rushed over to Ruki and helped him into the kitchen and onto the kitchen table. Ruki was once again instructed to lay down, but there was no numbing solution or anything as before. Shou went straight to work on re-sewing up Ruki’s open wounds; this time he doubled the stitching to make sure it wouldn’t open easily. Once he was done, he looked at Ruki and saw the bleary look in Ruki’s eyes. He reached out and touched Ruki’s forehead and cursed. Ruki was surprised to hear him curse, but right now Shou looked like he had three heads and one of them he could swear was a vicious German Shepard trying to bite Ruki’s head off.

Shou went into the hallway closet and dug through it until he found the right things that he needed and came back to Ruki. He was going to do an IV drip on him of fluids and medicine as well as painkillers and antibiotics for infection and the walking pneumonia. It was the only thing Shou could think of to give Ruki’s system the boost it needed. So he took Ruki’s arm and started an IV and hooked him up and then took him back to his room to sleep. It didn’t take long for the medicine to work because Ruki was out within 15 minutes. Shou sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“Great, now I have two assholes to look after. Aoi owes me majorly after this.”

 


	6. Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Aoi awoke the next day, feeling less feverish. He sat up and called for Shou with a slightly hoarse voice. A few minutes later, Aoi’s bedroom door opened and Shou walked into his bedroom.

“Glad to see that you’re alive. You were pretty delirious on and off last night. Let me check your temperature.”

Shou walked over to his bedside and stuck a thermometer in Aoi’s mouth. They both sat in silence as Shou also checked Aoi’s pulse at the same time. The thermometer beeped right when Shou finished checking his pulse. Shou took the thermometer and checked the screen.

“Good news is that you’re temperature is down and your blood pressure is normal. Bad news is that you still have a fever. It’s not as high, but you still have one.”

Aoi groaned. That would explain why he felt so damned cold all over. He ran a hand down his face and rubbed his throbbing temples. Shou got up and left the room and came back with Aoi’s shot of medication as well as the pill form he was going to start taking now that he wasn’t so feverish. Aoi held out his arm patiently, playing the good patient even though he hated shots with a passion. Shou smiled and gave him his shot quickly and put his bandage over it and then handed him the pill form of the medication with an energy bar and a glass of water.

Aoi took the medication and munched on the energy bar and saw how Shou was looking at him.

“What?”

“Well… I kind of had to patch Ruki’s stitches up last night. His stitches had been pretty much ripped a part. He didn’t tell me how, but I didn’t ask. Also, he’s now got your walking pneumonia.”

Shou was chewing on his lower lip as he watched Aoi take in the information he’d just given him slowly. Aoi’s eyes widened as he realized the implications of what that could mean. He got up from the bed and ran out of his room and down the hallway to Ruki’s room. He practically threw the door open to the room and gasped.

“Ruki!”

Shou came running to Aoi’s side as Aoi’s outburst of strength gave way and he slid down the doorframe. Shou looked into the room and saw it was empty. Ruki was gone. The IV was bone dry and there was no sign of Ruki anywhere in the room. Shou moved past Aoi to check the room. He wasn’t anywhere in the room. So Shou checked the rest of the apartment, still no sign of Ruki. Aoi was still crumpled in Ruki’s doorway. Ruki was gone and Aoi was worried sick. The other man could die… Also, he wanted to know why he was so… pulled toward the smaller man. What would happen to Ruki now?

 


	7. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Ruki awoke with a sudden jolting in the strong arms of another man. He looked up and saw light brown hair feathered out in all directions, even in the dark he knew who it was instantly.

“Uruha? What the hell?”

The other man looked down at Ruki and gave him a smile.

“Why, I’ve come to rescue you, little brother.”

Ruki groaned and clutched at his sides, the jolting motion doing nothing for his current condition.

“Why, and who said?”

Uruha sighed an exasperated sigh, clueing Ruki in as if it was obvious.

“Big brother, Reita, of course. He wants you with our doctors and staff. That way he knows you’re taken care of and that there’s no ulterior motives behind it.”

Ruki was going to rebut, but he just didn’t have the strength or the reason to. If Reita had ordered his return there was no fighting it. He pulled at Uruha’s hair rather hard which caused Uruha to growl.

“What the fuck, man?”

“Put me down, _now._ ”

Uruha eyed Ruki like he was crazy, so Ruki pulled his hair harder.

“Put me down right now or I _will_ puke all over _you_ and your fucking shoes, Uruha!”

Uruha took the hint and sat Ruki down. Ruki leaned against the wall of some random building and puked his guts out while Uruha leaned his back against the building and waited.

“What’s got you so pukey, anyways?”

“I’ve got walking pneumonia, you jackass and I’m wounded. Plus, it’s not like you were being gentle with me. I felt like a sack of potatoes in your arms, Hulk.”

Uruha rolled his eyes at Ruki’s words. His little brother could be dramatic at times, but if he was wounded and sick then he had every right to be. Reita wasn’t going to be too happy about it, though. Ruki sighed and turned back to Uruha.

“Be a little more gentle. I’m not a dead body or a sack of-“

“-Fucking potatoes. I get it, I get it.”

Uruha reached down and picked Ruki up into his arms but managed to hit every one of Ruki’s leg wounds along the way. Just for that, Ruki gripped and pulled Uruha’s hair as hard as he could muster, causing Uruha to yelp and punch him in the shoulder which caused Ruki to cry out in pain. Uruha was taken aback by that and he looked down at Ruki as they got to his car and saw that there were tears welled up in Ruki’s eyes.

“Ruki… I didn’t know you were wounded there…”

Uruha sat Ruki down gently onto the pavement in front of his purple sports car. Uruha could see blood already seeping through the shoulder of the shirt and Uruha bit at his bottom lip.

“Hit me or kick me or whatever to make it right. No exceptions. I fucked up and I deserve it.”

Ruki turned back to Uruha and looked at the sad look in his eyes and he knew that this was how their family settled things. Ruki was just too tired to put too much effort into it right now. So, he did the next best thing. He held out his hand for Uruha’s car keys.

“Keys.”

Uruha looked at him confusedly, but did as he was told. Ruki took the keys and took one Uruha never used and slid it down the whole side of Uruha’s precious car. He knew that would hurt Uruha more than anything he could ever do to him. He then unlocked the car, got into the passenger side and threw the keys back to Uruha who stood there with his jaw agape.

“Come on, Uruha. I’m bleeding and sick. I’d like some medical care this fucking year.”

Uruha shook his head and went over to the driver’s side, mumbling to himself under his breath. Ruki smirked to himself triumphantly before Uruha started the car and they were off. It didn’t take long for the motion of the car to start to lull Ruki to sleep. The last thing he remembered was thinking that he hoped Aoi wouldn’t freak out too much now that he was gone and that he’d have to pay him back somehow for his help. Ruki never was left in anyone’s debt… Ever.

 


	8. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Shou had stayed and watched over Aoi until his fever had broken. After that, he had told Aoi that he was on his own and could handle himself like a big boy. Aoi thanked Shou for his help when he did leave. It took another five days of antibiotics until Aoi was finally back on his feet, but he couldn’t get his worry for Ruki out of his head the entire time. He just couldn’t help but think he was dying in a ditch or back alley somewhere. Aoi kept having to reassure himself that Ruki was too tough of a person for that, but it just bugged him that Ruki had up and vanished in the middle of the night as sick and wounded as he had been.

Aoi shook his head to himself. He had to get his thoughts off of Ruki; hell, he’d probably never see the man again. So he took out his cell phone and called up an old friend.

“Aki! Long time no talk.”

“Aoi? What’s up, man? We haven’t talked in _ages_.”

Aoi smiled as he heard his friend poking a jab at him for not calling him more often.

“I know, I know. Hey, I was wondering if you were free to go clubbing tonight…? I want to venture down your rabbit holes.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Aoi almost thought he’d lost the call, but he heard a shift on the other end of the line.

“You really want to, man? You haven’t wanted to do that in a long time.”

Aoi hummed in agreement and that seemed to be all Aki needed to seal the deal.

“Alright. Be at your place around nine. Oh, and wear something nice and sexy.”

And with that, Aki had hung up. Aoi chuckled to himself. Still the same old Aki he knew, despite them not talking in a little over a year. He got up from the couch and went to his room to shower and get ready for their night out. When all was said and done, Aoi was wearing a form fitting white tank top, black vest, fitting white jeans, a studded black belt, black studded boots, a silver bracelet and necklace, his hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and he had on dark eye makeup. He checked himself once in the mirror and smiled at his reflection, he looked good if he did say so himself.

Just then he heard his doorbell ring and a knock at his door. He rolled his eyes. Same old Aki for sure.

“Coming! Hold your horses!”

He walked down the hallway and through his apartment and opened his door and was greeted by the deep black hair and piercings of his friend Aki. He smiled and they clasped each other in a friendly hug.

“Man, Aoi, I like the hair.”

Aoi chuckled at Aki.

“Thanks. I just haven’t gotten around to cutting it.”

Aki gasped.

“That would be a catastrophe!”

Aki and Aoi both laughed and then this evil twinkle took up in Aki’s eyes. Oh no, that always meant trouble for Aoi.

“What?”

“Well, the last time we met you said the next time we hung out you’d get something pierced. No exceptions.”

Aoi ran a hand down his face. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one.

“Fine. If I let you do it, can we _then_ have our fun night out?”

Aki practically beamed and shoved Aoi out the door.

“Of course!”

Aoi locked his door and grabbed his wallet and keys on the way out, wondering what he was going to end up getting pierced. It was because of Aki that Aoi had his bellybutton pierced in the first place… not that he was complaining.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Aoi now had a pierced lip and they were pulling up to a club by the name of The Wolves Den. Aoi couldn’t help but play with the S curve horseshoe that was in his lip. It didn’t hurt like he’d thought and he’d in fact liked the pain. The pain had gone to his groin and he’d had to think of sad things to calm himself down. All the while, Aki had been mischievously smirking at him out of the corner of Aoi’s vision. When they got out of the car and went inside, Aki led Aoi to a booth and a scantily clad woman came up to them.

“What will it be, gents?”

“Two number one’s and two number four’s.”

Aki spoke before Aoi could even open his mouth to ask for a menu. The woman nodded and walked off to get their order. Aoi surveyed the place. There was drinking as well as drugs and sex going on in various places and various stages throughout the club. Aoi was stunned, but he _did_ ask Aki to take him to one of his rabbit holes and this was definitely one of his places. The woman returned a few moments later with two bright green drinks in glasses and two pieces of wrapped papers. Aki thanked her and she walked off with her tip. Aoi looked at Aki and pointed at the drinks and papers with a quirked eyebrow.

“You wanted to have a good time. Stop being so stiff and loosen up.”

Aoi had said he wanted to have a good time so he sighed and watched as Aki opened the paper. Cocaine. Of fucking course. Aoi hadn’t done cocaine since…. Mao. Should he even now? Should he push it? He watched Aki snort the powder like it was no big deal and when Aki turned to him he gave him a nudge.

“Come on, Aoi. Just let loose tonight.”

Aoi pondered it. He could do it just for one night and be alright. He chugged the drink first, which burned like hell as it went down. It tasted like gasoline and Aoi knew it had to be some pretty potent stuff. He opened the paper and took the straw from the table and snorted the line like he used to in the old days. It burned, but it went away after a few seconds.

A figure in purple and silver came walking over to the table with a piece of paper in their hand.

“So you’re the shit that has my little brother’s attention. I’m Uruha, Ruki’s older brother.”

The man sat down across from Aoi and Aoi looked at the man confusedly.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’ve got Ruki all out of sorts. What did you do to him? Drug him?”

“You know where Ruki is? Is he okay?”

Uruha smirked at the other Alpha’s response, smelling the concern rolling off of him in waves.

“You wanna go see him for yourself?”

“I can do that? Where is he?”

Uruha smirked and handed him the piece of paper in his hands. He motioned to the door in the back guarded by a big bouncer.

“Tell that man eight ball’s black and he’ll let you in. Ruki’s office is the last door on the right. Have a good night.”

With that, Uruha got up and left the table with an impish grin on his face. This will teach that little ass to key his car even if he did deserve it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready because the next chapter gets all hot and steamy~ :D *wink wink* If you get my meaning~ haha.


	9. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Aoi wasted no time at all, getting up from the table, leaving Aki behind, and making a beeline for the door the big bouncer bodyguard was standing in front of. He looked up at the man and said the code Uruha had told him, the guy letting him behind the door with a weird look. Aoi then went up the stairs and followed Uruha’s directions, trying to smell Ruki but wasn’t able to which made him immensely disappointed.

When he got to the room that was supposed to be Ruki’s office he froze. What was he supposed to do now? He pushed his doubts aside as well as the fact that he was getting extremely hot and went to knock, but the door was already open. He walked inside and Ruki was on the phone doing business.

“If you proceed, we’ll have no other choice than to end our contracts with you. _Understand_?”

That tone of authoritative voice sent a chill down Aoi’s spine. Ruki tossed a knife across the room and hit the bullseye of a target.

“Good. I thought we could come to an agreement. Payment is expected tomorrow or your loved ones come to you in pieces.”

Ruki sounded almost cheerful as he ended his phone call. Aoi cleared his throat in the doorway and Ruki whirled around in his chair, a gun aimed straight at Aoi. Aoi felt like they were back in the alleyway when he found Ruki all maimed and bleeding to death.

“Who let you up here? How’d you find me?”

Ruki said as he put his gun down and rushed Aoi inside, shutting the door behind him.

“Someone named Uruha gave me the directions and passcode.”

Aoi said it as he sat down on a couch in Ruki’s office, fanning himself. Ruki walked over to Aoi and eyed him suspiciously.

“What have you had?”

“What?”

“What have you had since you’ve been here?”

“Some green drink and some cocaine. Why?”

Ruki ran a hand down his face and grumbled something that sounded like Uruha’s name in disgust.

“First off, because it’s 65 degrees in here so it isn’t warm and secondly…”

Ruki emphasized his point as he walked over and turned Aoi’s head down to gaze at the growing bulge in his own lap. Aoi’s eyes grew wider than they already were from the drugs.

“Oh my god! What’s going on!?”

Ruki sighed as he could smell the arousal coming off the other man and he smelled absolutely delicious.

“Uruha must have smelled you when you came into the club and laced your cocaine with ecstasy to get back at me or something. Who knows with my brother’s sick mind.”

Aoi groaned as he took his vest off and tossed it onto the couch beside him. Ruki watched Aoi in almost awe as he started to tug off his tank top.

“Whoa!”

He reached a hand out to stop Aoi and Aoi looked at him with lustful eyes. Ruki couldn’t deny that his body was pulling himself to Aoi as well. He groaned.

“Wait.”

He went over to his desk and hit a button to lock the door to keep anyone out and close all the blinds to his office. He grabbed lube and a condom from his desk drawer and went back over to Aoi who had taken his shirt off and was trying to remove his pants from the heat the ecstasy was causing. Ruki looked at Aoi’s beautiful lips and spied the new piercing and pulled him into a crushing kiss, playing with that piercing and causing Aoi to cry out in pure enjoyment.

“So you _do_ like pain, eh?”

Ruki said with a smirk as he helped Aoi take off his pants and boxers and throw them to the floor. He threw Aoi back onto the couch with force that caused Aoi’s cock to twitch. Aoi had never been treated like this and it was really affecting him. Ruki leaned down and bit at his neck hard enough to leave a bruise, and close enough to almost be a mating bite, and that caused Aoi to cry out once more. Ruki smirked at that. Ruki was raking his nails down Aoi’s sides, drawing little lines of blood, pulling pained hisses from Aoi. It was music to Ruki’s ears. He leaned down and left a trail of painful bites down Aoi’s torso, leaving bruises as he did so. Ruki undid his pants and freed his hard cock. He ripped open the lube packet and put some on his fingers and began to prep Aoi’s entrance, but he didn’t completely prep him because they were both too needy. Ruki poured the rest of the lube on his cock and condom and thrust up into Aoi without any warning.

Aoi cried out in pain and pleasure as Ruki began to thrust into him relentlessly. He shifted his thrusts until he was hitting Aoi’s prostate and causing Aoi immense pleasure. Aoi was crying out like some wanton whore and Ruki loved every minute of it. It was music to his ears. Ruki’s thrusts were becoming more erratic and they were both becoming more sporadic and needy as their orgasms approached, Aoi’s knot was almost full and Ruki knew he was close just by how he was clenching down on Ruki from the inside.

Aoi came with a loud cry of Ruki’s name and Ruki came right after that as Aoi’s insides slammed down on him with such force it seemed to milk Ruki for all he was worth. The two laid there for some time until Ruki climbed off of Aoi and tucked himself back into his jeans. He walked off and was gone for some time before he came back. He’d changed shirts since Aoi had come all over his and handed Aoi a towel to clean himself up with. Aoi cleaned himself up in silence and then got dressed.

Aoi looked over at Ruki, but Ruki was avoiding his gaze.

“I called you a taxi home. Don’t worry, it’s paid for. Get some rest. And avoid Uruha preparing your drinks or drugs next time.”

Aoi turned to say anything to Ruki about what had just happened, but Ruki shut the door in his face. Aoi felt dejected, rejected, alone. He felt worse than he had before. At least Ruki was okay, but he was an ass to him at the end. Had Aoi done something wrong?

He saw Aki but didn’t bother to tell him bye as he was sucking face with some woman. He got into the cab and told him to drive him to a liquor store before he took him home. The cabbie obliged. Aoi came home with more liquor than he knew what to do with, but he could put it to good use. He was just going to shut out the world _and_ his heart. He could do that. Who said you couldn’t?

 

* * *

 

After Aoi had left, Ruki growled to himself in frustration. He was thoroughly pissed at what Uruha had done. He cleaned up his office and sprayed himself with some cologne before he opened his office door and flagged one of the server girls down.

“Yes, Mr. Takashima?”

“Can you have my brother, Uruha, come up here? I need to speak with him about some things, please.”

She nodded her head yes and ran off down the hallway and down the stairs to retrieve Uruha for Ruki. Ruki went over to the bullseye and retrieved his knife before he sat down in his chair at his desk. He busied himself with paperwork as he whittled away at the already frayed right corner of his desk with the knife to keep himself calm. Uruha came to the doorway and knocked. Ruki motioned with the knife to the empty chair across from his desk for Uruha to have a seat.

“So, what’s up, little bro?”

Uruha stepped inside the room and as soon as he had cleared the door, Ruki pushed the button under his desk that shut and locked the door behind him. Uruha stopped in his tracks. Before he knew what had hit him though, Ruki had come across the desk and was on top of him, pinning him to the ground, the knife shoved in his shoulder. Ruki began to twist it slowly as he spoke, his eyes icy cold.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that to Aoi or to _me_ again! Do you understand me, Uruha? We may be family, but I will end you in a heartbeat if you even _think_ about fucking with him like that again. Are we clear?”

Uruha winced as the serrated edge of the knife tore at his flesh as Ruki twisted and dug it further and further into his shoulder until it broke through and was touching the floor beneath him. He had never seen Ruki act this way about anyone he’d had his claws in before. Aoi must be different for some reason to make him act on such primal instinct. This was raw territorial instinct and Uruha was genuinely afraid that his own little brother might actually kill him right now. So, he nodded his head yes, that he did understand Ruki’s words and that would never do it again.

Ruki withdrew the blade slowly, the serrated edge tearing more of Uruha’s flesh as he did so. Ruki wiped the blade on Uruha’s shirt and stood up from being on top of him.

“Leave. _Now_.”

Ruki unlocked the door and opened it. Uruha didn’t need to be told twice. He scurried out of the office as quickly as he could, holding his wounded shoulder and ran down to the lower level rooms to take care of his wounded shoulder. Ruki sighed as he sat down at his desk once more. Uruha had better heed his warning or so help him, he would keep his word and kill his own family to protect Aoi. Aoi was something in his life worth protecting and he was willing to risk it all to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexiness, yes? But poor Aoi. He's so confused and lost. And Ruki's so protective~. Rawr.


	10. Inebriated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Aoi kicked his shoes off in frustration and put away a majority of the liquor. He went to his room and took a shower, wanting to wash off everything that had happened at the club because it clearly didn’t mean anything to Ruki, right? He sighed as he came out of the shower and put on a pair of lounge pants and an over-sized t-shirt. He went back into the kitchen and opened one of the bottles of Jack Daniels. He took out a glass and eyed it in his hands, but decided against it. He wanted to get shit-faced, not just have a few drinks. He put the glass back into the cabinet and shut the door of the cabinet.

He went over to his front door and locked all of the locks including the sliding one at the top just in case his bender went on for a while and Shou wanted to come and check on him. He wanted to keep everyone out. He just wanted to be alone and wallow in his feelings, whatever in the fuck they were. Even Aoi didn’t know what they were. He just wanted them to go away and for him to be numb. So, he sat down on his couch and took a big healthy swig from the bottle of Jack.

 

* * *

 

Aoi had lost track of time, days, and bottles, but he was sure the pounding he was hearing wasn’t his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around blearily and realized he was curled up in his bathtub, a half-empty bottle of Gin nestled between his legs. He took a swig from it and groaned at the pounding. It took him a moment to realize that it was coming from his front door. Good thing he’d locked that top lock on his door, after all. He managed to crawl out of the bathtub and keep himself from puking or falling over. He stumbled down the hallway and to his front door where he stood right behind it.

“Go th’ hell ‘way!”

“Aoi! What’s going on? Are you okay? You sound drunk. What’s up with you, man?”

It was Shou being the concerned friend, but Aoi wanted no part of that right now. So he ran a hand down his face and took a calming breath before he spoke his words.

“Shou, just leave me ‘lone right now. Tha’s what I want, dude. Jus’ le’ me be.”

Shou was quiet on the other end of the door and Aoi sighed, grateful the pounding at the door had stopped, because the pounding in his head was enough to deal with.

“Fine. I am a call a way when you need me.”

Aoi could hear Shou walking away from the door and leaving and he sighed in relief. He knew he’d have explaining to do at some point, but Shou would leave him alone for now. He was grateful for that. Aoi walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a bottle of Jack and a glass and poured the Gin and Jack together and drank the combination down like it was water and he’d been wandering the Sahara Desert for days. It was nasty, but Aoi knew it would get him his buzz faster and therefore drunk faster.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later that night, after Aoi had passed out in his living room floor after his bender, he was awakened by a pair of strong arms grabbing him by the middle and hoisting him up into a sitting position. Aoi’s eyes opened sluggishly and he tried to focus in the dark, but it was useless in this state he was in. There was a grumbling voice and then a light flickered on and Aoi covered his eyes in reflex.

“Who’s ’n here?”

There was an exasperated sigh and then there were hands on his own, removing them from his eyes slowly. Aoi’s eyes gradually adjusted to the light, and even though he was still very drunk, he knew who it was immediately.

“Ruki? What ’n the hell d’you want?”

“Aoi, why are you self-destructing like this? I was told by someone that you were having like a meltdown or something. They said they’ve been trying to get a hold of you for almost three weeks now. I came to make sure you weren’t dead.”

Aoi got up from the floor and swatted at Ruki as he did so, stumbling over to the sink and getting himself a drink of Jack. Ruki frowned at Aoi’s actions.

“How’d you get ’n?”

Ruki shrugged at Aoi’s question.

“I can get in anywhere when I want to.”

Aoi glared in Ruki’s direction and Ruki could smell a mixture of feelings and emotions coming off of Aoi in waves.

“Out.”

Ruki blinked at Aoi as he walked down the hallway and to his bedroom.

“Excuse me?”

“Din’t you hear me? I said get out!”

Aoi emphasized his words as he threw an empty bottle of Gin at Ruki’s head. Ruki dodged the bottle easily and pushed his way into Aoi’s room as Aoi was trying to shut him out. Ruki was thankful that Aoi was so blitzed on alcohol because he was convinced Aoi could have kept him out otherwise.

“What has you so mixed up?”

Aoi stumbled as Ruki pushed his way into his room and fell back onto his bed, staring up at his spinning ceiling. He put a hand over his eyes as he felt tears welling up, but he refused to let them fall with him here.

“It doesn’t matter. I said leave!”

Ruki shook his head no and climbed on top of Aoi, pulling his hands away from his face so that he could look at him. Ruki had never been so pulled to another human being in his life before and he had to know what was wrong.

“Tell me. I’m _not_ leaving until you tell me. And you’re too drunk to get me off.”

Aoi groaned and slammed his eyes shut, feeling his emotions coming tumbling out from him in waves and him not being able to stop it.

“It’s you, dammit! You’re wha’s got me so fucking mixed up!”

Ruki looked down at Aoi with wide eyes. What had he done to Aoi to get him in this state?

“Me? What did I do?”

Aoi shook his head in confusion.

“I dun know! Tha’s the fucking problem!”

Aoi said it as tears streamed down his face and Ruki frowned. Ruki wiped the tears away gently and he looked down at the other man, sadly. He’d caused Aoi so much pain. He’d have to make it right somehow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aoi and his feelings. And Ruki doesn't know how to handle a sloshed Aoi. Aoi doesn't know how to handle a sloshed Aoi, for that matter.


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Aoi struggled underneath Ruki but it was no use, he didn’t have the strength to get free. He looked up into Ruki’s eyes with his bleary and teary ones and couldn’t help but cry even more. He just couldn’t figure out the other man. Ruki tossed his coat on a chair in the room and kicked his shoes off of the end of the bed. Ruki then wrapped his arms around Aoi gently. Aoi fought it at as hard as he could at first.

“I’m not leaving you. I’m going to be here for you. You need someone to comfort you right now and I’ll be damned if I leave you in this state.”

“What ‘bout the ‘no stayin’ rule?”

Ruki scoffed and shrugged at Aoi’s words.

“Who gives a damn about that right now?”

Aoi stopped fighting against Ruki’s arms around him and gave in. He let his emotions out and just cried. He cried as hard and as much as he’d wanted to during these past few blurred weeks. He’d been hurting and just numbed himself with alcohol. Ruki just held Aoi and comforted him, placing gentle kisses on top of his head and his forehead and rubbing calming circles into his back as he cried his heart out.

It took Aoi a few hours, but he finally cried himself to sleep and Ruki was glad to see he had a peaceful look on his face. Ruki hated that he had made the other so hurt and upset. He never wanted that for the other male. He also never wanted to pull the other man into his world, and if he continued with whatever this was, he was surely going to. He sighed as he settled in for the night, shifting his weight a little so his hip wasn’t supporting so much of himself. Once he was comfortable, he drifted off to sleep beside Aoi. He hoped that they could maybe talk once Aoi was more on the sober side in the morning.

 

* * *

 

When morning came, Ruki was the first to wake and he was glad to be able to see Aoi’s sleeping form when he first woke up. It was something that just made him happy and content. There was a groan from the other side of the bed and he knew Aoi was coming to consciousness.

“Wha-?”

Aoi seemed a little confused at the arms around him as he picked up one of Ruki’s arms and looked at it confusedly. He then turned to face Ruki and blinked at him.

“You actually stayed?”

Ruki chuckled at his reaction.

“I told you, I wasn’t going anywhere with the state you were in.”

Aoi blinked once more before his eyes widened and he shot up in bed and rushed to the bathroom. Ruki could hear him throwing up and he sighed. So much for that lovely moment. He got up and put on his shoes.

“Where’s your pain killer and I’ll get it for the headache you’re no doubt going to have.”

It took a few moments for Aoi to respond, which Ruki expected. He waited patiently for his answer, though. He wasn’t going anywhere and he meant it.

“Hallway closet. Second drawer on the right.”

Ruki nodded and went to the hallway closet to get Aoi some painkiller. In between Aoi’s next bought of puking, he called out to Ruki from the bathroom.

“Grab nausea medicine as well. It’s the fourth drawer from the bottom left.”

Ruki nodded to himself and counted the drawers and grabbed what he was told to. He went into the kitchen to grab Aoi a clean glass of water and read the packaging to make sure nothing needed to be taken with food. Luckily for Aoi, nothing needed to be. As if he could even eat anything right now, though. Ruki thought to himself as he made his way back to Aoi’s bedroom.

Aoi was currently splayed out on the bathroom floor with his hand over his eyes and mumbling to himself.

“What did you say?”

Ruki asked him as he handed him the water and medications. Aoi sat up to take the water and medications. Once he’d taken them he sighed.

“I said, I blame you’re fucking brother, Uruha, for how badly I hate myself right now. Can I kick his ass?”

Ruki laughed at his words.

“If you can kick his ass, have at it. I’d love to see it.”

“You don’t think I can?”

“You’re too pretty to kick anyone’s ass.”

Aoi frowned at those words.

“I’m actually a martial artist _and_ I have a permit to carry a gun. And yes, I’m a good shot.”

Aoi narrowed his eyes at Ruki in challenge. Ruki looked at Aoi like he’d suddenly grown two heads.

“I’d like to see either or both.”

Ruki said it, licking his lips in the process. Aoi took what was left of his water and splashed it on Ruki’s head.

“Pervert.”

Aoi said it as he got up and went to his closet and began to rummage through it to pick out clothes to wear. Ruki eyed him confusedly.

“What’re you doing?”

“You’re taking me to breakfast after I shower. I smell like liquor and vomit.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“You heard me. You owe me.”

Aoi said it as he turned with his hands on his hips in defiance. Ruki looked at Aoi and sighed, hands thrown up in the air in defeat.

“Fine.”

Ruki left the room to let Aoi shower. Aoi smirked as he watched Ruki leave the room.

“Don’t fuck up my apartment, either.”

Yep, he definitely should have just let him drown in his own vomit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Aoi's better and Ruki stayed with him, no? Ruki's not all bad, just doesn't know how to handle things at times.


	12. Real Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

When Aoi had finished his shower, he pulled his hair up into a ponytail after he dried it, put on some dark eye makeup, brushed his teeth and mouth washed (because he had some rank breath from all the alcohol and puking), and put on his clothes. He checked himself in the mirror and was satisfied with what he saw and grabbed a pair of boots before he walked out of his room and out to where Ruki was sitting in his living room.

“You cleaned my house while I was in the shower?”

Ruki shrugged at his words.

“I got bored.”

Aoi shrugged his shoulders at that and sat down to put on his shoes. Whatever floats Ruki’s boat, he supposed.

“When do you have to go back to work?”

Aoi blinked at the sudden question, but stopped to think about it, adding up the days he’d been out in his head.

“Technically in 3 days, but I can take more vacation time since I have so much accumulated anyways. Why?”

Ruki hummed and was quiet for a few minutes.

“No reason. Just curious is all.”

Aoi blinked at the question and response, but went back to putting on his shoes. When he was finished, he stood up and grabbed his wallet and keys.

“Alright, I’m ready to go. Real food sounds good to my empty stomach right about now.”

Ruki stood up and pulled on his leather coat.

“Where are we going?”

Aoi thought to himself before he smirked. He knew just the place to go.

“I know a perfect place to go. Right up your alley, actually.”

Ruki quirked an eyebrow at that response, but couldn’t say much as he was pushed out of the door by the taller Alpha. Aoi shut and locked the door behind them both and then turned to Ruki.

“So where’s your car?”

Ruki pointed across the street to a sleek black sports car parked in a parking spot along the street. Aoi’s jaw dropped and he practically salivated.

“What is that beautiful piece of machinery?”

Ruki chuckled at his response to his car.

“That, Aoi, is an Aspid GT-21 Invictus. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Aoi walked with Ruki over to his car in silence and awe. He’d never seen a car more beautiful in his life.

“It’s absolutely _stunning_.”

Aoi was almost afraid to touch the door handle to get in; afraid he’d mark the car or mess up the paint. Ruki chuckled at his hesitance.

“It’s just a car, Aoi. Go on, get in.”

Aoi’s jaw dropped at those words. This car probably cost more than his whole college experience did _combined_ and then some! It was expensive and beautiful, but it was just a thing to Ruki. He sighed and got into the passenger side of the car and buckled up, shutting the door carefully. Ruki chuckled at him once more.

“So, where to?”

Aoi shook himself out of his awe’d state and began to give Ruki directions as Ruki started the car (which absolutely purred and Aoi was in heaven again). When they arrived at their destination, it looked to Ruki like nothing more than a hole in the wall shack. Aoi chuckled at his face and watched him lock his car up.

“Don’t worry, it’s more than you think it is.”

Aoi led Ruki through the doors of a tattoo parlor. Ruki was highly confused at first as Aoi walked through the place and over to a man with many piercings.

“Aoi!”

“Aki!”

The two men hugged like brothers and Ruki watched them quietly.

“Hey, so when we were out that one night, where’d you go, man?”

“Long story. Tell you later. Anyways, I want a daytime special for me and him.”

Aoi spoke as he motioned back to Ruki as Ruki made his way over to Aoi.

Aki looked Ruki over and smiled happily at the other man.

“Name’s Aki.”

“Ruki.”

The two shook hands and Aki smiled up at Aoi. He nodded and clapped his hands together as he led them out back and down a set of rickety stairs into an underground area. The lights took some adjusting to at first, but once Ruki’s eyes did, he realized they were in an old 50’s style looking diner. He definitely wasn’t expecting that one. Aki led them both to a booth and handed them both menus. He smiled at Aoi and yelled back behind the cook’s area.

“Treat these two right or you’ll deal with me! Got it!?”

“Yes, boss!”

Aoi smiled up at Aki.

“Thanks, man.”

“Eat well.”

Aki said it with a hand clap on Aoi’s shoulder and left the place. Ruki looked at Aoi confusedly.

“Is this like some well-kept secret or something?”

Aoi chuckled at Ruki’s confused face.

“Yes because they don’t have a permit to run this place and they deal in drugs and some other illegal things from time to time. On the down-low of course.”

Ruki nodded in understanding at Aoi’s words.

“But they have some amazing fucking food. Especially when Shinji is working the grill. Which sounded like he was when Aki yelled back there.”

Aoi stood up and peered back behind the grill and smiled when he saw that it was indeed Shinji working the grill.

“Yep, we’re going to have some damned good food.”

 

* * *

 

Once they’d ordered and gotten their meals, Aoi had ordered a hamburger and some fries while Ruki had ordered some ramen and takoyaki, they began to eat. Aoi had been right, the food was pretty damn good. Once they were finished, Ruki left a gracious tip and they left. Aoi told Aki bye and Aki told them both bye. Once they were back in Ruki’s car, Aoi turned to Ruki and rubbed the back of his neck.

“About what happened at the club…”

Ruki help up his hand to stop Aoi.

“Don’t worry about what happened. My brother had drugged you and I took advantage of you. I’m sorry that I did that, Aoi. I don’t know why I lost control like that.”

Aoi frowned at Ruki’s words and shook his head no.

“That’s not what I meant. I wanted to know if it was just sex for you. Or… if you felt something…more.”

There was a slight tinge of pink to Aoi’s cheeks as he spoke and he was fidgeting with the sleeve of his coat absentmindedly. Ruki looked at Aoi and could smell the curiosity and seriousness wafting from the other Alpha.

“What was it for you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yummy food date, maybe? And then serious talk? Who are these people and what did they do with the Aoi and Ruki who couldn't handle their feelings?!


	13. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Aoi blinked and looked down at his hands, clasping and unclasping them in nervousness. He didn’t know what to say. It had been amazing, everything he had ever wanted and then some. He just didn’t want to say the wrong thing and scare Ruki away or something worse. Ruki reached over and grabbed his hands to still them.

“We’re in _my_ car. I can’t up and leave. I still have to take you home, you know.”

Aoi nodded and played with his lip piercing with his tongue, a nervous habit he’d discovered about himself since he’d gotten the piercing.

“It was something I’d never expected... but an amazing something that I really liked and would love to have happen again… more often.”

Aoi’s cheeks turned red at his words and he looked down at his hands once more. Ruki smiled at his words. He was glad Aoi had liked it and that he hadn’t hurt the other man.

“Good. Now, to take you home.”

Aoi’s head shot up at those words.

“Hell no! I want to kick your brother’s ass for what he did to me!”

Ruki looked at Aoi with a quirked eyebrow and an amused smirk on his face.

“You really want to get back at Uruha, huh?”

Aoi nodded his head vigorously in agreement to Ruki’s words.

“Okay then. Take these.”

Ruki reached into the glovebox and handed Aoi a pill bottle of blockers.

“Why do I need to take these?”

“Because, Aoi, you wear your emotions on your sleeve. I can smell them a mile away. Uruha could smell you in the club with all of the people there. You want to surprise him, don’t you?”

Aoi nodded in agreement and sighed. He took the blockers Ruki had handed him with ease. Ruki took note of how easily Aoi took them without needing any water; making sure he was going to ask about that later. Aoi hated blockers, but if it meant getting back at Uruha, he would take them in a heartbeat. Aoi realized that was why he wasn’t able to smell Ruki though, he was taking blockers and masking his true Omega nature from others. Maybe there was a reason for that. He’d have to ask later.

 

* * *

 

 

They left the tattoo parlor/diner and went to The Wolves Den where Ruki went in a back way with Aoi in tow. They went up to Ruki’s office where he and (mostly) Aoi just lounged around. Ruki filled out paper work and made phone calls that sounded scary (and sexy to Aoi’s ears) while Aoi just bided time until the club closed up for the night. Ruki finished up what he was doing and ushered Aoi out the back way and around the corner.

“Uruha will be coming around there.”

Ruki said it as he squatted down and lit a cigarette. Aoi was shocked because he’d never smelled it on the other man, but he pushed it out of his mind. He’d spent the last hour finding his center and getting mentally prepared to kick Uruha’s ass for what he’d done to him. He heard footsteps approaching around the corner and could hear Uruha talking loudly on his cell phone, so he waited for him to round the corner before he reached out and snatched the phone from his hands and smashed it on the ground.

Uruha stood looking at his smashed phone like it was a kicked puppy for a moment before he looked up at Aoi and glared.

“What was that for, you ass?”

“For what you did to me in the club those weeks ago!”

Uruha looked at him like he’d lost his mind and then it dawned on him as he saw Ruki crouched on the ground smoking some feet away. This was that man that Ruki had latched his claws in recently. Uruha laughed at him.

“You think you can fight with me?”

Uruha sounded incredulous. Aoi stood his ground and didn’t budge. He’d faced much tougher opponents in his life, but Uruha didn’t know that and he wasn’t about to tell him either. Uruha shrugged and went over to his purple sports car and sat his bag down.

“Fine. If we’re going to fight though, I’m changing out of these clothes.”

Aoi shrugged at his words.

“Whatever makes you happy, dude.”

Uruha got into his car and rummaged around for a bag of clothes and then went back inside the club. Aoi turned to Ruki and saw that Ruki was playing some game on his phone.

“You aren’t even going to watch?”

“Oh, I’ll watch when I know shit’s going down, but I knew prissy-pants would want to change. So we’ve got like 15 minutes to kill. So, I suggest you stretch or something to pass the time.”

Aoi groaned and sighed, trying to keep his calm and his center. He could handle 15 minutes. So, he did what Ruki said and sat down and did some stretches. It didn’t take long into his stretches to realize there were eyes on him, though. He turned his eyes back behind him as he did a full split stretch and saw Ruki watching him intently.

“Something the matter?”

Ruki’s cheeks turned red at being caught staring at Aoi stretching. His mind had gone to dirty places seeing just how flexible Aoi was, though.

“Just…thinking.”

“Pervert.”

Aoi said it with a smirk as he turned back to his stretches. When Uruha returned, he had a pair of lounge pants, tennis shoes, and a tank top on with his hair pulled back from his face. Aoi sighed as he watched him throw his bag into the backseat of his car.

“Ready now?”

Uruha nodded yes as he made his way back over to Aoi.

“Always ready for a good fight.”

“It’s about damned time.”

Ruki chimed in from his crouching position by the building as he flicked his second finished cigarette away from him and stood up, brushing himself off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi wants to get his revenge for being drugged. Do you think he has what it takes to take on Uruha? We'll see in the next chapter.


	14. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Uruha took a tense stance while Aoi took a more laid back and open stance. Meanwhile, behind the two of them, Ruki had his phone out and had begun to record the two of them. He was glad that Reita and his other brother weren’t here to see this because Aoi would be in a world of hurt. Especially if his _other brother_ got a hold of him. Ruki shook the thought from his head.

“Alright you chuckle-heads. Rules are simple. No guns, knives, or brass knuckles of any kind, _Uruha_.”

Ruki said his words with a glare to his older brother. Uruha groaned at Ruki’s words and stepped back over to his car and set a pair of throwing knives down on the trunk as well as a pair of brass knuckles. Uruha had a pout in Ruki’s direction.

“You take the fun out of everything, you know that?”

Ruki shrugged at his brother’s words.

“I’m doing it because Aoi doesn’t know you like I do.”

Aoi looked at Uruha and squared him up.

“I have some ideas, that’s for sure.”

Uruha took his stance once more and he and Aoi stood in silence for a few minutes, sizing each other up. Uruha was the one to make the first move. Uruha went straight for a hard kick to Aoi’s knee, but Aoi moved his legs quickly and swiped Uruha’s legs out from under him and landed an uppercut on Uruha’s jaw and nose at the same time.

Aoi backed away as Uruha tried to land a punch on his face, but it was a decoy and he landed a hit on Aoi’s right side. Uruha’s hit connected hard and Aoi got a little winded, but he kept himself under control as he grabbed Uruha’s head as he was coming up and connected a hit with his knee to his nose, a resounding crack could be heard from Uruha’s nose and it started to gush blood.

Uruha growled and got up from the ground, seeming to be frustrated that this punk Ruki had his claws in had landed hits to his face. It was how he made money after all! He rolled his shoulders and took his stance once more and then took a run at Aoi. He swiped at Aoi, faking him out with his right hook and landing a hard punch to his left cheek. Aoi stumbled back a little and Uruha landed three quick hits to Aoi’s right side where he’d hit him previously, knocking some wind out of Aoi.

Aoi went on the defensive and swung a hammer fist down on top of Uruha’s head. This seemed to stun Uruha and Aoi took his moment to stumble back and land down on top of a crate. Ruki watched the two in silence and waited to see what would happen. Uruha was the first to let out a gargled sounding chuckle.

“Looks like it’s a draw.”

Aoi laughed at Uruha’s words.

“I think I’m okay with that.”

Ruki stopped recording and put his phone in his pocket.

“So, which one of you assholes wants help?”

Neither one of them spoke up at Ruki’s words and Ruki sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay, who wants a cigarette?”

Both Aoi and Uruha’s hands went up in the air at those words. Ruki chuckled to himself and walked over to Aoi first. Ruki opened his pack and handed Aoi one, since his knuckles were all bloody and split open. Ruki reached into his pocket and grabbed his zippo lighter, lighting it for him. Aoi thanked him with a small smile and Ruki headed over to Uruha who was laying on the ground, staring up at the sky.

“You have to sit up or the blood from your nose will suffocate you, you know that, Uru.”

“Maybe I want to suffocate, yeah?”

Ruki sighed as he knelt beside his brother and took out a handkerchief and forced him to sit up. Ruki held the handkerchief to his nose and held his head back to slow the bleeding. Ruki was impressed with how well Aoi had broken his nose, but he wasn’t going to tell Uruha that one. Ruki took out a cigarette and placed it between Uruha’s lips and lit it for him. Uruha sighed as he inhaled and exhaled his nicotine addiction happily. Ruki took advantage of that distraction and grabbed Uruha’s nose and yanked it back into place with a loud crack. Uruha didn’t yelp or make any sound, much to Aoi’s surprise.

Aoi had to ask as he smoked his cigarette, admiring their brotherly bond they had between them.

“What is your family into?”

Ruki and Uruha both turned and looked at him like he’d just asked them if they’d seen Jesus standing before them.

“What? I can’t be curious…?”

Uruha scooted closer to Ruki and pulled Ruki to him so that Aoi couldn’t hear their conversation.

“You brought him into this without him _knowing_ and you keep dragging him along, eventually he’s going to have to know.”

“I can’t tell him without the consent of the _whole_ family. And, as you know, _one_ of our brother’s has been MIA on a mission or something lately. And you _know_ how he is. I know he’ll say no…. or worse.”

“Ruki, it’s already too late. He’s gotta be told _something,_ otherwise he’s gonna start snooping and I don’t think Reita is going to look the other way when he comes around.”

“When he comes around?! Uruha, Reita _never_ comes around here anymore. He’s found himself a plaything, remember? If he comes around, I’ll shoot myself for saying those words.”

“You will!? Can it be in the foot? Pretty _please_?”

“Shut up, this is serious talk, jackass.”

“Oh, right. Your plaything needs to be told, Ruki. With or without the whole family’s consent is your problem. Plus, you could always call the family in for a meeting and just _bring_ him along.”

“Yeah, and get him shot or maimed or killed. That’s a good idea.”

Ruki thought about it for a moment. Actually, that was a _GREAT_ idea. No one would expect an outsider at a family meeting _and_ Ruki could state his case about why he brought Aoi into things in the first place… other than he smelled amazing and the sex was mind-blowing. Uruha pulled Ruki’s hair hard. Ruki glared at Uruha.

“The fuck, man!?”

“Mind. Gutter. Get out. Now.”

Ruki’s cheeks turned red, but he didn’t give Uruha the opportunity to see it as he headed back over to Aoi to see how he was faring with his wounds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is being posted later in the day than is usual. I had to go out and run errands with family. To make up for it, I'm going to post another chapter after this one.


	15. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

After Aoi and Uruha had fought, they both had shaken their beaten up hands and decided that they both had a newfound respect for one another now. Ruki was thankful for that. He looked between the two of them and cleared his throat.

“So, there’s no way that you can go home looking like that. If Reita comes home and just barges in like he does and sees you like _this_ …”

Uruha nodded at Ruki’s words in agreement. Neither of them knew where he could go where Reita didn’t know of, though.

“We can go to my place. I _am_ a doctor. Or did you both forget that?”

Ruki looked at Aoi and then to Uruha and Uruha shrugged.

“Why the hell not. At least I’m not sneaking in this time.”

“You’re the one that made Ruki disappear?”

Uruha chuckled at Aoi’s words and nodded his head yes. Aoi sighed and shook his head.

“He could have died, you know.”

“He was in my capable hands, thank you!”

Ruki grunted at that, remembering how Uruha had handled him and rubbed his sides absentmindedly.

“So let’s get in someone’s car and get going. I’m starving.”

Ruki chuckled at Aoi’s words, but heard Uruha’s stomach growling in agreement.

“Alright, we’ll get some takeout ordered when we get to your place.”

Aoi and Uruha both nodded happily. In the end, Uruha took his car and Aoi and Ruki took Ruki’s car to Aoi’s place. When they got inside, Aoi went to the fridge and tossed some takeout menus in Uruha and Ruki’s direction.

“You guys pick. I’ll get the medical supplies.”

Uruha and Ruki perused the menus and eventually decided on some Indian place that was down the street. Aoi came back into the room with his medical bag and sat down in a chair in front of Uruha. Aoi had changed and removed his makeup. Aoi was now wearing a pair of lounge pants and a black tank top and had retied his hair so that it was in a bun on top of his head.

“Let me see your nose first.”

Uruha blinked but leaned forward for Aoi to examine him. Ruki lounged on the couch and called in the food order for the three of them while Aoi worked on Uruha. Aoi ended up having to reset Uruha’s nose because, despite Ruki’s efforts, it was still crooked. He then checked his jaw to make sure nothing was broken. Luckily, no teeth were chipped, he just had a busted lip which Aoi applied a salve ointment to so it would help the swelling and the pain. He then disinfected his split knuckles and put the salve ointment on them as well before he wrapped them up really good. He then popped a portable ice pack and handed it to him for his jaw and nose for the swelling after he’d wiped off all of the blood from his nose. He checked Uruha’s head for any sign of a bump or concussion. Luckily, there wasn’t one, so he smiled at him.

“All done.”

 

Uruha gave Aoi a smile and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You really know what you’re doing. Thanks.”

Aoi smiled at him.

“No problem.”

Aoi got up and went back to his room and bathroom where he went to work on his own injuries.

 

* * *

 

 

After about twenty minutes or so, Ruki was starting to wonder what was taking Aoi so long. So, Ruki being Ruki, he wandered back to where Aoi was. Ruki poked his head into Aoi’s room.

“Aoi?”

Ruki said it gently and got no reply so he walked further into the room. He was far enough to see into the bathroom, but not be seen. Aoi was sitting on the toilet and was holding his knee in between his hands with a pained expression on his face. Ruki looked down at it and realized that he had popped his knee out of place. How had Aoi even been walking around like it was nothing? How had Ruki not noticed? Aoi reached into the small closet in the bathroom and pulled out a towel and went to put it into his mouth. Ruki stepped into the bathroom.

“How did you do this?”

Aoi stopped and looked up at Ruki, startled.

“What?”

“Your knee. How’d you do this?”

“Fighting your brother, of course.”

Ruki shook his head no at Aoi’s words.

“No, you wouldn’t have been able to tolerate it so easily.”

“It’s an old injury. It just happens from time to time.”

Ruki frowned at his words.

“Okay. You don’t trust me enough to tell me. That’s fine. At least let me help you get it back in place.”

Aoi looked up at him, thinking over what Ruki said and sighed, nodding his head yes in agreement. He placed the cloth in between his teeth and waited for Ruki’s okay.

Ruki gave a countdown.

“3…2….1…”

And then he shoved Aoi’s knee back in place and Aoi yelled out against the cloth in his mouth in pain. Aoi was gripping his counter so hard his knuckles were white and Ruki could swear he could hear the counter cracking.

Aoi’s grip slowly relaxed and he tossed the cloth aside. Ruki could still tell he was in pain, but Aoi was toughing it out.

“Thanks, Ruki. I always have trouble doing it myself.”

Ruki nodded to him and started to leave the bathroom, but Aoi caught his wrist.

“It happened for the first time when I was nine years old… I was being bullied by this group of kids. I was homeless and this seven year old giant kid comes up and starts to defend me against the people bullying me. He was so much bigger than they were that he scared them off. I was lying on the ground crying in pain. Despite all that the group had done to me: burn me, cut me, beat me, my knee was the most excruciating thing that I’d ever experienced in my life. But this big seven year old helped me up and to this small shack-like place where he promised he’d get help and be right back. He ran off and came back with some man he must’ve flagged down and told the situation to. The man was a doctor and knew what to do. He told me what was wrong and was very gentle with me, because I didn’t trust anyone at that time. He told me it would hurt, but once he fixed it, that the pain would go away. So, I took a chance and let him fix my knee. It hurt like hell, but he was right. The pain did go away and my knee was better. He told me to be more careful and to not do much on it for a few days. That was the day I met one of my best friends whom you’ve met and know as Shou, decided I wanted to be a doctor and help anyone I could, and that not everyone in the world is all bad. Wow, listen to me rambling…. Sorry about that.”

Aoi got up, limping over to his bed, reaching under it and grabbing a big box. He sat down on the bed and opened it. It was a form fitted black knee brace with metal braces on either side of it for support to help his knee in times like this. He undid it and began to put it on.

Ruki was in awe at Aoi’s story. Aoi had been through a lot and had a hard life. He didn’t know what to say. Uruha called out to them from the living room.

“You two aren’t having sex in there are you?”

Ruki groaned at his brother’s lack of tact. Aoi laughed as he finished putting on the brace and winced, wheezing slightly at the pain in his side from Uruha’s barrage on his side earlier.

“No, dumbass. We’ll be in there to eat in a minute. Don’t eat it all, you pig.”

Uruha was silent and Ruki took that as he had already started to pig out. If he had eaten all of the food so help him, Ruki would shoot him in the kneecaps.

Ruki went over to Aoi and sat down beside him on the bed.

“Let me see your side, Aoi.”

Aoi was going to protest, but decided against it and raised his arm out of Ruki’s way. Ruki raised Aoi’s shirt and frowned at the dark black bruise that had formed.

“It looks like you’ve got bruised ribs. That asshole!”

Aoi reached out and took Ruki’s hands in his gently.

“It’s okay, Ruki. Remember, I wanted to fight him.”

Ruki sighed and nodded his head yes in remembrance.

“Aoi…”

Aoi looked at Ruki’s deep brown eyes expectantly, feeling drawn to them once more. They stared at each other deeply for a few moments before either spoke.

“Yeah, Ruki?”

“Thanks… for trusting me with your story.”

Ruki said it with a gentle smile as he leaned forward and kissed Aoi so gently Aoi wasn’t even sure it happened because he blinked and Ruki was up from the bed and out of his bedroom and down the hallway, yelling at Uruha.

“You fucking pig! I told you not to eat it all!”

Aoi laughed as he got up to go join them in the kitchen/living room area.

 


	16. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

It had been about a week since Aoi had seen Ruki. Uruha on the other hand had been coming over and educating him about what their family had their hands into. Uruha had only been giving him bits and pieces though, per Ruki’s orders. Uruha was told not to give Aoi everything just in case the family decided not to let Aoi in. That way, he’d only have bits and pieces and wouldn’t be able to really know much about anything. So, in essence, Aoi was still in the dark about everything and it frustrated him to no end. Uruha assured him on the day of the family meeting, that everything would be brought to light if the family okay’d him.

 

* * *

 

The day of the meeting came and Ruki was feeling awful about it. It wasn’t just from nerves, it was because he was in heat. Of all the times for him to go into heat it just _had_ to be today. He rolled over in his bed and groaned, reaching for his phone. He dialed Uruha’s number and waited for it to ring.

“Uruha?”

“Ruki? Dude, do you know what time it is?”

“Actually… I don’t.”

“It’s _four_ in the morning. Why are you calling me now?”

“Uruha… I’m in heat.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line and he heard Uruha shifting somewhat with the phone.

“Fuck. Well, we can’t just cancel the meeting. That would look suspicious. But lover-boy is bound to be triggered by your heat the moment he steps anywhere near you.”

Ruki hummed in agreement and began to try to think of a solution to their problem and tried to push any thoughts of Aoi out of his head because that was only making it harder to concentrate.

“What if Aoi knows of some drug or something to hold off his reaction to my heat long enough to give my little spiel to the family?”

Uruha hummed in reaction to Ruki’s words.

“I think we shall find out. I’m going to take him shooting and see what he’s got. Also, go and get that suit you wanted made for him for this thing, and then we’ll see if he knows any drug to help with this. I’m gonna call him. Text you later to let you know anything. Have fun, horny man.”

Uruha hung up with Ruki and Ruki groaned. He hated being in heat. This time it seemed especially strong and Ruki was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight. He got up and took a cold shower to try to cool himself off and calm himself down.

 

* * *

 

Uruha arrived at Aoi’s house a little past five in the morning. He’d called the other man after he’d hung up with Ruki and asked if he wanted to go and prove his gun skills at a shooting range. Aoi was all for that, so Uruha said he’d be there shortly with coffee and breakfast. He honked his horn outside of Aoi’s place and Aoi came out wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black zip up sweatshirt over top since it was early and chilly. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail out of his face and he had on a pair of tennis shoes. Uruha waved at him and Aoi waved back, still looking sleepy.

Aoi walked down the steps and got into Uruha’s car and Uruha handed him a caramel macchiato extra-large coffee. Aoi thanked him sleepily and sipped at it thankfully. Uruha also handed him a bag that had a croissant sandwich with turkey and cheese and a little bit of sweet mustard on it with some sweet fries inside it.

“That smells amazing.”

Uruha smiled at him.

“I thought it might be something you’d like. Glad I guessed right.”

Aoi hummed and nodded as he began to eat his food happily. Uruha put the car into gear and drove off, headed to the shooting range that their family liked to use. Aoi had put his gun case in the backseat of Uruha’s car when he’d gotten in. Aoi drank his coffee once he finished his food and watched the scenery go by as they drove.

Once they got to the shooting range and began to shoot, Uruha was impressed with how much of a marksman Aoi was. Uruha even went and got one of his personal sniper rifles (which Aoi was quite impressed by) to let him use. Aoi was even better with that once he got the hang of it and used to the recoil.

“Where did you learn to shoot like this?”

Uruha asked him as they were packing up their things to go. Aoi chuckled and shook his head at the question.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Mainly, being stupid kids.”

Uruha smiled at him.

“Go on, I won’t judge.”

“Well… okay then. My friend Aki and I used to go out into the woods or to these abandoned buildings and we’d try to see who could shoot the most rats or rabbits or squirrels. Aki was terrible when it came to rabbits. I would always win with the rabbits. He gave me the nickname ‘Hawkeye Aoi’ because of how I could always seem to find them and shoot them through the eyes. I still don’t know how we never got caught doing stuff like that. Must have been dumb luck.”

Uruha nodded at his words.

“Yeah… dumb luck…”

They packed up and got into Uruha’s car and Uruha turned towards Aoi.

“So, I bet you’re wondering why I’m here and Ruki isn’t…?”

Aoi fidgeted a little but nodded his head yes.

“I was curious about that, yeah. No offense to you or anything. You’re a cool guy and all.”

Uruha shrugged at Aoi’s words.

“No offense taken. Ruki isn’t here because he’s in heat right now.”

Aoi gaped at Uruha’s words.

“Doesn’t that mean he’s going to have to cancel the meeting?”

Uruha shook his head no.

“The whole family has been around him while he’s been in heat. It would look suspicious to cancel the meeting because of it. So, Ruki and I had an idea that you might know of some drug to keep your body from reacting to his heat long enough to get the meeting over with…? Because, let’s face it, Aoi. It’s going to react and cause your rut.”

Aoi thought about what Uruha said and sat in silence, thinking of any possible way to keep his body from reacting to Ruki’s heat.

“There’s a new experimental drug at the hospital. It’s called XK-34. It’s supposed to keep a rut away with the right dosage, it could work. But it’s still in the experimental stage so there’s no telling if it’ll work or not.”

Uruha hummed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Right now, that’s all we’ve got to go with.”

Uruha put the car in gear and they pulled out of the shooting range parking lot and headed to the tailors to get Aoi’s suit made. Uruha gave the drawing Ruki had made to the tailors and Aoi was measured and sized up for the suit and within a few hours it was ready and Uruha had paid for it as well as the matching hat and shoes. Aoi felt bad for Uruha paying, but Uruha insisted so he had no choice in the matter.

Their next stop was the hospital. Aoi managed to sneak into a back storage area where the drug was so that Shou wouldn’t see him. He searched the room until he found what he needed and took the opportunity to change in the storage room with the door locked. He came back out with the drug and got into Uruha’s car.

“Did you get it?”

Aoi reached into his lapel in his jacket and pulled out the drug along with a few syringes. Uruha hummed and texted Ruki that they were on their way.

 


	17. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Ruki’s phone buzzed on his office desk at one of their family’s many hideout locations. He reached out and looked at the screen. It was a text from Uruha saying that they were on their way and that he’d text when they were close. Ruki laid his head back down on his desk. He had never in his life (or as long as he’d been having heat’s anyways) ever had a heat this intense. His clothes on his body were rubbing and scratching at him so much that it was causing him such frustration that he wanted to rip them off right this instant, but he knew that he couldn’t. He had to wear this suit to look presentable in front of his family. It was family rules to wear nice clothes at family meetings. He already wanted this day to be over and it was only eleven in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Uruha drove up to an old abandoned looking part of town and looked over at Aoi.

“You should probably dose yourself with that stuff now. We’re getting pretty close.”

Aoi nodded and took out the drug and syringe. He guessed on the dosage, hoping he was right before he injected it into his arm while Uruha spoke into his phone, telling it to text Ruki that they were five minutes away. Aoi was kind of nervous and Uruha was picking up on it. He reached over Aoi and into the floorboard, handing him a bottle of blockers.

“Take those. My whole family will smell your nerves and emotions like bloodhounds.”

Aoi nodded his head in agreement and took the blockers quietly, making sure to double up on them just in case. It wasn’t long before they pulled up to an old abandoned looking building. But that wasn’t an exact description because there were lights on inside and really expensive looking cars in the parking lot. As Aoi and Uruha got out, Uruha made a face at the cars in the lot.

“Great, he brought his playthings with him.”

Aoi gave Uruha a confused look, but Uruha just pushed Aoi inside through a back door.

“You’ll find out soon enough, grasshopper.”

 

* * *

 

Ruki got Uruha’s text and sighed, gathering up his notecards for his little spiel for the family meeting. His senses perked up though, and he could _feel_ eyes on him and groaned as his nose perked up.

“So… I see someone’s having their heat. How cute.”

A tall man covered in tattoos, long hair with pink streaks in it, slightly muscular build, an eyebrow piercing, a nose ring, and a lip ring similar to Aoi’s, a sword on one side and a gun holster on the other stepped into Ruki’s office. Ruki glared at the man.

“Miyavi. To what do I owe the _displeasure_ of your presence?”

Miyavi smiled at him almost brightly.

“Nothing. I just smelled a bitch in heat and just wanted to confirm my suspicions is all.”

Miyavi said his words nonchalantly as he walked out of Ruki’s office. Ruki growled and began to shake at his words.

“It takes one to know one!”

Ruki absolutely _hated_ that word when it came to being in heat. You could call him that any other time and he was fine with it, but when it came to being in heat, he absolutely abhorred it. It wasn’t his fault he was born an Omega, dammit! He slammed his hands down against his desk, his body trembling. That’s when Uruha came into the room, sneaking Aoi in behind him. Aoi immediately saw Ruki trembling and went to his side.

“What’s wrong, Ruki?”

“He called me **_that word_**!”

Aoi looked at Ruki confused, but took his hands into his gently to try to calm him down. Uruha knew what Ruki was talking about instantly.

“Miyavi is here which means that he came and called Ruki a bitch. You don’t do that when Ruki’s in heat. It’s like his no-no button. Miyavi does it to get him pissed and riled up because that’s how Miyavi works. And there’s nothing we can do about it because he’s protected.”

Aoi looked at Uruha, anger flashing onto his features like Uruha’s never seen before.

“Protected by whom?”

“Our other brother. Just trust us when we say you don’t want to cross him.”

Uruha emphasized his point as he pulled his jacket and shirt down to reveal an awful carving scarring done to the back of his right shoulder. Aoi’s eyes flashed even more anger at that, but also understanding. Uruha fixed his clothes and Aoi looked back at Ruki. He hadn’t even realized it, but he’d been rubbing gentle circles into Ruki’s hands. Ruki had calmed down and was staring at their hands. Aoi smiled at Ruki reassuringly.

“You can do this. Now go out there and give your speech and Uruha will usher me in when it’s time.”

Ruki nodded at Aoi in agreement, gathering his cards. He thanked Aoi and rushed out of the door to the main room up the stairs where the others were gathered. Uruha sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I really hope that medicine works.”

“Why?”

“Because that look Ruki had in his eyes as he ran upstairs means that his body wants you as much as your body is going to want him when that stuff wears off. Thank god he’s at least wearing blockers. Hopefully no one will notice.”

Aoi fidgeted with his hat and suit, making sure he looked nice in the mirror in Ruki’s office. Ruki really did have good fashion sense. He adjusted the gun under his suit jacket. It had been per Ruki’s instructions. He had told him to do it for his own protection from their other brother, apparently he was pretty unpredictable.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Uruha was ushering Aoi up the stairs to meet face-to-face with the rest of Ruki’s family. God, he was nervous. These people could kill him. What had he gotten himself into? No, he couldn’t think like that. He was doing this because of Ruki and that’s all that mattered. He steeled his resolve and found his center, calming himself instantly; reminding himself that he had been raised up to be tougher than how he was acting right now. He rounded the corner of the stairs and came to stand beside Ruki.

“Everyone, this is Aoi. Aoi, this is my family. The man at the head of the table with the piece of cloth around his nose and black and blonde spiked hair is Reita. He’s my eldest brother. Then the man to his right with the half blonde, half black hair, and his lip pierced, wearing the glasses, is his latest plaything..? His name is Tora. To his left, with the long brown hair in the ponytail and pursed lips, is my second elder brother, Kai. To his right with all the tattoos and long hair is Kai’s bitch, Miyavi. And to Kai’s left with the shoulder-length honey brown hair, plump lips holding a lollipop, and honey colored eyes is Kai’s other plaything, Maya.”

Aoi looked around the room and sized everyone up, which he knew they were all doing to him because all eyes were on him. The first voice that spoke wasn’t from Ruki’s family, but came from Maya.

“So why the new man-meat, Ruki? What did he see you do that you’d bring him in and risk Kai gutting you like a fish?”

With those words, Kai’s eyes gleamed and Miyavi licked his lips in anticipation.

Ruki sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Damn, this heat of his!

“He didn’t _catch_ me doing anything, cock-sucker. He actually _saved_ me.”

Maya didn’t seemed phased by Ruki calling him a name, he just continued to suck on his sucker and run his fingers absentmindedly through Miyavi’s hair. Ruki unbuttoned his shirt and opened it up for everyone to see the fresh and almost untraceable scars from Aoi’s stitches. Ruki was grateful for the bit of air on his flesh, because he was burning up.

“You see, Aoi is a doctor and a damned good one at that. And if it weren’t for him, I’d probably be dead weeks ago. With that being said, I want to bring him in.”

Ruki said it as he turned back to his podium and started to button up his shirt. Aoi was starting to fidget and Uruha looked over at him out of the corner of his eye at his seat at the table. There was a thin sheen of sweat forming on Aoi’s forehead. Uruha internally groaned. The medicine must just be starting to wear off and Aoi was starting to have to rely on will-power. Great. Just fucking great.

“A doctor can’t fight or shoot.”

Uruha spoke up this time.

“Actually, I can attest to both of those things. He kicked my ass and I took him to the shooting range and he’s got skills.”

Ruki pulled up the video of their fight and played it on the projector for everyone to watch. Everyone did so in silence. Once the video was over, Uruha then handed Ruki his video of the shooting range. Aoi didn’t even know Uruha had been filming them. Sneaky bastard. Oh well, too late now. Everyone watched that video quietly. Aoi became even more fidgety and Ruki became even more heated. It felt like his insides were going to explode. So, Ruki took the initiative.

“I’m not asking for a decision right now, but at least think about it. I’m going to take Aoi home now. Don’t worry, he doesn’t know where this place is. I blindfolded him on the way here.”

It was a lie, but everyone believed it thankfully. No one tried to stop them as Ruki ushered Aoi out of the door and down the back entrance. Once they got into Ruki’s car, their mouths were crashing against each other in frenzied and heated sloppy kisses. Ruki knew how far away Aoi’s place was and he just couldn’t wait that long. Ruki’s place was closer, so he pulled away from Aoi to catch his breath.

“I’m too needy to go to your place. How about mine? It’s closer.”

Aoi nodded his head in agreement and Ruki started the car and took off from the parking lot. It was hard for the two of them to keep their hands to themselves as Ruki drove to his place. When he pulled into a suburban neighborhood with expensive, but cookie-cutter like houses Aoi was impressed and surprised. It was also smart. Who would look for a would-be criminal here? When Ruki parked his car and they got out, they were locked, all mouths and teeth and tongues all the way to the door. Ruki had trouble unlocking the front door. Once it was unlocked though, Aoi pushed Ruki inside up against the wall and slammed the door shut behind them, locking it to keep his family out.

There was a trail of clothes leading from the doorway all the way to Ruki’s bedroom. When they got to his bedroom, Aoi shoved Ruki down onto the mattress, pinning Ruki down and kissing him deeply and harshly. Ruki was loving every minute of it, their hard cocks brushing against one another in passing and causing Ruki to gasp out in a moan. Ruki’s hole was already wet and ready and he was trying to thrust his hips down greedily to get some kind of relief. Aoi smirked up at Ruki.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Aoi~ fuck me! I’m in **heat**!”

Aoi licked his lips and leaned down and bit at Ruki’s earlobe as he thrust his cock inside Ruki’s entrance. Ruki cried out in pain at first, but Aoi started a good rhythm and Ruki’s muscles eased up around his cock and it didn’t hurt anymore.

“ ** _Harder_** , Aoi~”

Aoi adjusted the angle of his thrusts and began to thrust into Ruki harder and faster, managing to hit Ruki’s prostate head on, causing Ruki to cry out.

“God, yes **_there_**!”

Aoi kept his thrusts angled at that spot and began to relentlessly thrust into Ruki, his knot far into Ruki as well, pounding his prostate over and over again until he could tell Ruki was close. Suddenly, Ruki’s body tensed and he came with a loud cry of Aoi’s name, his muscles tensing around Aoi and pulling Aoi over the edge and into the best orgasm he’d ever had.

When the two were done, they collapsed onto one another, breathing hard and trying to gain their senses once more. Ruki tried to adjust to the fact that Aoi’s knot was still swollen inside of him and they were still tied together. When he thought about it, he didn’t mind. The two shifted their positions so that they were both comfortable on the bed, Aoi wrapping his arms protectively around Ruki as they did so. Ruki chuckled dryly to himself.

“You do realize that in probably a few hours or so, we’ll probably be doing this again, right?”

“We will? Wait, you want to?”

“Yes, and I have to. My heats last for days, sometimes even a week or more. But, if you’re asking if I want to with you… then the answer would be yes.”

Aoi smiled at those words. More wonderful sex with Ruki and the fact that Ruki wanted to do it _with_ him…? Yeah, that felt pretty damn awesome.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruki in heat makes Aoi's rut be triggered and then they just become bunnies copulating.


	18. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Ruki’s heat ended up being a long one. It lasted a week, and Aoi and Ruki pretty much fucked like animals during that time. The only time they stopped was for necessities like sleep, bathing, and eating. Otherwise, their animalistic instincts took over and they fucked like rabbits. On the morning Ruki’s heat had ended, they were both sleeping in Ruki’s bed, Aoi’s arms wrapped around Ruki protectively. Suddenly Ruki’s front door was opening and someone was barging inside rather noisily. Before either of them could get up, Uruha was being drug into Ruki’s room by Kai and thrown at the foot of Ruki’s bed. Uruha looked beaten up. Mostly a black eye, bloody lip, some bruises here and there, as well as some cuts scattered about his body. Uruha spat his blood on Kai’s pants in protest. Neither Ruki nor Aoi moved as Kai stood in the doorway of the room peering at the two of them.

“It took me quite a while to get Uruha to even tell me a little bit about why you really wanted to pull him into our lives, but even then he still wouldn’t give me much. But now I _really_ see why you wanted him around, Ruki.”

Kai made his way over to the bed and sat down beside Ruki. Aoi’s instincts to protect Ruki flashed and he let out a sort of growl and Kai held up a hand to Aoi.

“Stand down, lover-boy. I’m just going to have a chat with him.”

Aoi still eyed Kai warily, making his Alpha presence known in the room. Kai’s Alpha presence was just as powerful, if not more so, but Aoi still held his ground.

“Ruki, if you wanted a mate, you should have just said so. I would have understood.”

Uruha and Ruki both looked at Kai like he was either high or had grown another head. But that’s when Ruki picked up the subtle change in Kai’s scent.

“Kai… did you…?”

“Mate? I have. Unexpectedly and not by my own choice. I was quite ambushed, let me tell you, but I’m not mad about it and I’m quite happy. And if that’s what you wanted, Ruki, you should have just said so. I would have understood. I know you and Uruha think that I’m the devil incarnate, but you weren’t around when our father was alive and the head, so you were spared the rod. He was truly evil. Be fortunate you never got to know him. Be fortunate that Reita was the one to spare you that fate.”

Kai moved the collar of his shirt down to show the two bite marks on his neck to reveal that he was indeed mated.

“To two people?”

Ruki said it rather incredulously. He’d heard of it, it was just extremely rare. Kai smiled at him, showing his dimples. Aoi thought that Kai should smile more because it made him look truly happy and a nice person.

“I found two Omega’s who fit me. What can I say? They ambushed me and now I’m mated for life. But some words of advice? You need to figure things out between you and Aoi before things get complicated and one of you hurts the other one or does something stupid that you’ll regret.”

Kai started to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway.

“Oh, and one more thing: the family voted and Aoi’s allowed in as long as he keeps quiet to others about us. But you should probably tell him about those few around him.”

Kai waved a nonchalant hand and left the room. Aoi let out a sigh and got out of bed, putting on his boxers and going over to where Uruha lay on the floor. He helped him up and looked at Ruki.

“Any chance you have any medical supplies here?”

Ruki nodded and got out of bed, putting on some lounge pants and going into his hallway closet. He came back with some antiseptic and bandages. Aoi went to work cleaning and bandaging Uruha’s wounds. Uruha was quiet the entire time. Ruki went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Moet and Chandon and handed it to Uruha. Uruha took it and took a big swig from it. When Aoi was finished he looked down at Uruha and gave him a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.”

Uruha shrugged, his eyes distant, like he wasn’t mentally there.

“It wasn’t because of you. It was because Kai was in a rage at the time and needed a punching bag. It’s cool. It happens.”

Aoi frowned. That was not okay, but he didn’t know what to say to make it okay. Ruki leaned down to Uruha and helped him up off of the floor.

“Want to see Ducky?”

Uruha’s face lit up and he sat the bottle down on the table by Ruki’s bedroom door.

“Really?”

Ruki nodded his head yes and Uruha bounced on the balls of his feet. Aoi was thoroughly confused as to who or what Ducky was. Ruki led Uruha out of the room and Aoi followed them out and into the hallway, down the stairs and into the basement where Ruki flipped on the light and a little orange and white striped fur ball came running over to Ruki and Uruha. Uruha squealed happily and picked up the little fur ball happily. When Aoi got closer he could see that Uruha was holding a tiny orange and white striped kitten in his arms, petting it happily.

“He’s in the middle of moving so Ducky has to stay here while he moves. She’s his little love in life. I don’t know if he’d ever love anything else other than her, honestly.”

Ruki said it as he leaned back into Aoi with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Uruha sat down in the floor to play with the kitten with some string and toys. Aoi had never seen Uruha so happy and at peace before. It made him happy to know that there was something in Uruha’s life other than booze or drugs that brought him such joy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai being nice? Now that's a surprise. Poor Uruha caught the brunt of Kai's episodic anger though.


	19. Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Ruki smiled as he watched Uruha playing with Ducky.

“So, how about we all go and get some breakfast?”

Uruha looked up at Ruki and then looked down at Ducky sadly, like he didn’t want to leave her. Ruki chuckled at him.

“Ducky can come upstairs, Uruha. She just hasn’t figured out how to work the stairs yet. That’s the only reason all of her stuff is still down here.”

Uruha’s face lit up as he picked her up and grabbed a few of her toys and carried her upstairs, following Ruki and Aoi. Aoi went into Ruki’s room to grab some clothes to put on and Uruha noticed all of the scars and marks on his torso and body. He turned to Ruki in the kitchen as he grabbed a skillet out of one of the cabinets.

“Why is Aoi so scarred up like that, Ruki?”

Aoi walked back into the kitchen with a pair of lounge pants on and a tank top in his hands. He looked at Uruha with a gentle look on his face.

“You want to know about the scars and marks on my body?”

Uruha looked ashamed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Aoi shook his head no at Uruha’s words.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’ve been let into your world. Now you can know about mine.”

Uruha nodded as he sat down on one of the stools around the bar in Ruki’s kitchen as Ruki went to making breakfast for the three of them. He placed a bowl of dry cat food in the floor for Ducky and a bowl of water down for her. She ate quietly in a corner of the kitchen as Ruki began to mix ingredients for pancakes.

“Well, I was a homeless kid. I was beaten up on and bullied a lot. I didn’t know why until this one incident happened to me. I had been particularly focused on this one day by a huge group of Alpha’s. They had pretty much beat me senseless, cut me, burned me, you name it, they did it. But the thing that hurt the worst was that at nine years old, my knee had been popped out of place for the first time in my life. Well, this seven year old giant Alpha of a kid comes and defends me, chasing off the other group of Alpha’s and takes me to his little makeshift shack of a house. He was a homeless kid as well, you see. Anyways, he promised he was going to go and get help and that he would be back. It felt like forever, but the kid returned with a man who happened to be a doctor. The doctor was nice and checked all of my wounds and explained everything he was doing, including what was wrong with my knee and what he’d have to do to fix it, how it would hurt at first but then the pain would go away, etc. But then, while he was examining me, he came across an anomaly in my biology. He said he knew why these other Alpha’s were always coming after me and attacking me.”

Aoi paused his story to point out a long thick scar that went from his right shoulder and down his chest like he’d been hacked almost in two pieces.

“This was from an Alpha who had attacked me with a sword. He almost ripped me in two. That doctor saved my life.”

“So what was the anomaly?”

Uruha asked the question as Ruki began to pour pancake batter into the skillet.

“Well, you guys know how I wear my emotions on my sleeve and you can smell them as easily as the sun shines, right? Well, apparently something in my biology gives off this sort of territorial pheromone scent that attracts other Alpha’s and that’s why I was always getting beat up. It was my own body telling them to come and get me in a way. After that day, that doctor signed me and that boy, who became my best friend named Shou, up for special martial arts classes. He paid for it out of his own pocket to help me learn to control it. He said it meant I was special and destined to become a strong Alpha someday. He wanted me to learn to control it so that I wouldn’t get hurt anymore and so I could use it to my advantage.”

Uruha and Ruki both hummed an acknowledgement at his words. Uruha was curious about it, though, so he had to ask.

“Can you display it?”

Aoi pulled the tank top over his head and thought about what Uruha was asking him to do.

“I’ll only do it if Ruki restrains you.”

Ruki looked at Aoi and could see that Aoi was dead serious.

“You really think it’ll affect Uruha that much?”

Aoi nodded his head yes.

“It makes other Alpha’s go crazy, Ruki. I don’t want him to get hurt or me to get hurt for that matter. It’s like it awakens something primal in other Alpha’s.”

Ruki thought about it and nodded as he looked over to Uruha.

“As long as Uruha is okay with it.”

Uruha nodded his head yes in agreement.

“I’m fine with it. If it does what Aoi says it does, then I don’t want to risk hurting anyone either.”

 

* * *

 

After they had all eaten their breakfasts, Ruki had gone downstairs and returned with what looked like an old executioner’s chair. It had the straps and everything only the straps looked newly replaced and the chair looked like it had been reconditioned to withstand more torturous things. He sat the chair in his living room and moved his normal furniture out of the way. Uruha climbed into the chair and let Ruki strap him in. Once he was all strapped in, Aoi came out of Ruki’s bedroom and picked Ducky up, placing her down in the basement for her safety and pulled his hair up in a messy bun on his head. He took a few calming breaths before he looked to Ruki.

“You may want to put something over his mouth.”

Ruki looked at Aoi confusedly.

“Why?”

“The sound that my condition makes other Alpha’s make is something less than human and rather piercing to the ears.”

Ruki blinked at Aoi’s words, but saw the seriousness in his eyes. So, he went to his room and came back with a gag to wrap around Uruha’s mouth. Uruha tested his restraints and nodded an okay to signal that he couldn’t free himself. Ruki and Uruha both turned to look at Aoi expectantly. Aoi sighed and bounced on the balls of his feet, hoping that he wouldn’t attract any other Alpha’s in the area by doing this. He took in a few calming breaths, found his center, closed his eyes, and then let his normal guard wall down.

Ruki and Uruha were immediately assaulted by Aoi’s immense Alpha presence. It was overpowering and overwhelming. It assaulted every single one of their senses and covered Ruki’s entire house in Aoi’s scent and presence. Ruki had never felt such power before in his life. He was snapped out of his awe by a sort of snarling sound. He looked over and Uruha was struggling against his restraints, his pupils so wide there was no color left to them and his gaze locked with Aoi’s. Uruha looked like he wanted to take Aoi’s face off, his fingers were clawing at the wood of the chair so much that it was starting to make Uruha’s fingers bleed. Uruha looked like a ravenous dog who had a bad case of rabies. He was literally foaming at the mouth. Ruki looked at Aoi, panic in his eyes.

“Stop it, before he hurts himself anymore.”

Aoi nodded and took a few deep breaths, drawing his walls back in and pulling his presence back into himself. He walked over to the bar and sat down in a bar stool, holding his head in his hands, his head now pulsing from a major headache.

It took Uruha ten minutes to calm back down and come back to his normal self. Once he was calmed back down, he looked up at Ruki’s concerned face, confused. Ruki took the gag off of his mouth and sighed.

“Welcome back.”

“What happened?”

“You went psycho crazy over Aoi’s presence.”

“I did?”

Ruki nodded and undid the restraints on the chair, motioning down to Uruha’s fingers. Uruha frowned at his bleeding fingers. They both turned and looked at Aoi.

“Don’t worry about me. I can bandage myself up. Go and check on him.”

Ruki nodded as Uruha went to Ruki’s bathroom to bandage his hands. Ruki went over to Aoi and went to reach out to touch him, but stopped as Aoi visibly flinched and shied away. Ruki frowned at that.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry… I just get… a little overwhelmed sensory-wise after doing that. Also, I burn up after that. It’s one thing to hold it inside my whole life, but letting it out isn’t something I’m used to.”

Ruki nodded at his words and walked over to the freezer. He pulled out a cold massager and walked back over to Aoi. He placed it gently on his back and turned it on the slowest speed. Aoi practically purred at that. Ruki could visibly see steam rolling off of the massager as he ran it over Aoi’s back. Aoi was relaxing more into the massager when Ruki chuckled a little bit.

“I think I should stop.”

Aoi groaned.

“But it feels so nice on my hot skin.”

“A little too nice, I think.”

Ruki said it as he reached down and ghosted his hand over the slight erection forming in Aoi’s lounge pants. Aoi groaned. Great, just great. He laid his head down on the counter top a little too hard for his pounding head and winced. Ruki turned off the massager and placed it down on the countertop gently.

“Uruha, can you show yourself out?”

Uruha came out of Ruki’s bedroom with his hands all bandaged. He was going to ask why, but he saw the look in Ruki’s eyes and that was all the answer he needed.

“Sure. See you guys later. Bye Aoi, bye Ruki.”

Uruha said it with a knowing smirk to his brother as he left, shutting the front door behind him and sighing.

“Those two need to just admit they love each other and mate already.”

He said to himself as he walked down the road to hail a cab since Kai was _so nice_ and had just dropped him here with no ride home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just full of surprises, no?


	20. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

When Uruha had shut the door behind him, Ruki gently pulled Aoi up from the stool and to his bedroom. Aoi had thought that he was pulling him to the bed, but Ruki rounded the corner to his bathroom. Ruki turned on the water and stripped off his lounge pants, stepping inside the spacious shower. He turned and motioned for Aoi to join him, a sensual look in those deep brown eyes. Aoi just couldn’t say no to that look, now could he? He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower with Ruki, shutting the shower door behind him as he did so. Ruki wrapped his arms around Aoi’s neck, leaning up and kissing his lips delicately, almost like he feared the other would disappear.

Aoi’s hands went around Ruki’s waist, hoisting him back up against the shower wall. Ruki’s legs wrapped themselves around Aoi’s waist instinctively and the motion caused their hardened cocks to rub against each other, Ruki’s hips bucking slightly into the sensation. Aoi leaned in and kissed Ruki’s lips with a bruising force, but Ruki kissed back just as feverishly. Despite the urgency between them, Ruki was coming to realize how gentle Aoi’s touches were. He was caressing Ruki’s back and sides as well as his thighs and seemed to be kissing anywhere his lips could get to. This was more than sex, wasn’t it? Ruki pushed that thought away as he ground his hips down against the tip of Aoi’s cock.

“Please… Aoi….”

Aoi growled at that, causing Ruki’s cock to twitch in response and sending a shiver down Ruki’s spine in anticipation. Before Ruki could beg once more, Aoi was thrusting up into Ruki, burying himself to the hilt inside him.

“God, Ru… You’re so… deliciously tight…”

“Shut up and _move_.”

Aoi did as he was told and started a slow and gentle rhythm between the two of them, but Ruki wanted more. He wanted Aoi to fuck him harder; so hard that he’d have trouble walking.

“Fuck me… harder… I want it… _so_ bad, Aoi…. Make me scream.”

Aoi seemed spurred on by Ruki’s words, because he let out a primal sort of growl in his throat and began to pound into Ruki harder than he had before. Their hips were meeting with a force that was causing them both to bruise, but neither cared. Ruki was gasping and moaning wantonly and Aoi was watching in amazement at how beautiful Ruki was, coming undone like this. He could watch Ruki like this forever. Ruki was clawing at his back, causing him to bleed, but Aoi liked the pleasured-pain, which only spurred him on more.

“Oh god, _AOI YES~!_ ”

Ruki cried out as Aoi pounded into him. By the way he was sounding and the way his muscles were clenching down on him, it wouldn’t be long until he would be reaching his release underneath him.

“Come undone for me, Ruki.”

Aoi panted in Ruki’s ear. Ruki had never heard anything hotter in his entire life. It’s what did him in and he came with a loud scream, releasing his seed between the two of them.

“ _AOI~!_ ”

The force of Ruki’s orgasm was so great, he almost blacked out. His muscles constricting down upon Aoi, pulled him to his release and came so hard, he got light-headed. Ruki started to pull them a part, but Aoi stopped him.

“What’s wrong?”

Ruki asked, panting from their amazing experience. Aoi smiled at him gently.

“We’re kind of stuck together. My knot is still swollen in you.”

Ruki hadn’t even realized Aoi _had_ knotted him, he’d been so lost in the pleasure of the moment.

“Oh. Okay then. Let’s try to wash off at least.”

Aoi nodded his head in agreement and they took their shower, still joined together. Aoi holding Ruki up, so he wouldn’t get hurt by the two accidentally separating. When they finished, Aoi carried him out of the shower and into the bedroom where he and Ruki laid side-by-side on the bed. Ruki frowned at getting his bed wet, but he didn’t mind when he saw the blissful look on Aoi’s face.

“It must be hard having to wait on it to go down afterwards.”

Aoi thought about it and shrugged.

“I’ve never thought about it like that before. Just always had to deal with it, so I guess I’m used to it.”

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck together for?”

Ruki asked with a sort of giggle/chuckle.

Aoi shrugged and smiled at him as he moved some wet hair out of Ruki’s eyes.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Could be a few minutes, could be a few hours. It’s always a surprise.”

Ruki frowned slightly, but moved some hair out of Aoi’s face. He loved Aoi’s long hair. It was such a turn on for him.

“Well that kind of sucks. I was supposed to take you on your first official trial mission tonight. But if we’re stuck together then maybe not.”

Ruki said it with a chuckle and he and Aoi both laughed at their predicament.

 

* * *

 

Ruki and Aoi had been stuck together for quite some time. They had both fallen asleep at some point, and when Ruki awoke and tried to separate, it hurt. He and Aoi were still knotted together. He groaned and looked over at Aoi. There was a thin sheen of sweat all over Aoi’s body and he was shaking. Tears were even streaming down his face. Aoi must be having a horrible dream.

 

* * *

 

_Aoi was only four years old. He had been born into this life of slavery, he knew nothing else. It was normal for him. His mother was in the women’s encampment while he was in the men’s encampment. This day, though, his mother had broken out with some help to get to her son. You see, his mother had been kidnapped by human traffickers at a young age and brought to this encampment. She had been raped by some big shot and, in result, had become pregnant with Aoi. Aoi had been raised in this life for four years. He had been educated, but beaten severely for any and everything. He didn’t know who his father was and he didn’t care. His mother made her way over to him secretly, pulling him aside. “Aoi, my child, you must leave here. This isn’t the life I wanted for you.” She said as she gently cupped his face. She was a gentle-hearted and strong Omega. “But what about you, Mama?” Aoi asked her concernedly as he leaned into his mother’s sweet touch. “I must stay here, baby. It’s you who must go. Be free of this life. Run and never look back. Don’t ever come back, you hear me? And, above all, don’t ever forget that you’re a Shiroyama.” She said to him gently, but sternly. Aoi looked at her confusedly. “But Mama, I was told-“ She shook her head no at his words. “You are a Shiroyama, my son. Never forget it. Now go, before the guards see you. And remember, I will always be with you in spirit. I love you, Aoi.” She said as she kissed his forehead and ushered him out a side opening of the gate. Aoi nodded and did as he was told. Aoi ran as far and as fast as he could, never stopping or looking back until his lungs burned and he just couldn’t run anymore. Aoi didn’t recognize anything around him as he stopped and sprawled out on the ground under an overpass, but his eyes burned with tears as he realized that he’d never see his mother again._

* * *

 

Ruki reached out and gently touched Aoi’s face, wiping at his tears.

“Aoi?”

Aoi’s eyes opened and he looked around the room wildly as if he didn’t know where he was. Ruki held up his hands.

“It’s okay, it’s just me, Ruki.”

Aoi calmed down when he realized where he was and that it was only Ruki waking him up gently. Aoi then realized his cheeks were wet with tears and he could see the concerned look on Ruki’s face.

“Are you okay?”

Aoi sighed as he wiped at his face.

“It was a bad dream.”

Ruki scoffed at his answer.

“I know bad dreams. That was no bad dream. That was a bad memory… Do you want to talk about it?”

Aoi thought about it for a moment and sighed, seeing as how they were still knotted together, he might as well tell Ruki the truth.

“I wasn’t entirely truthful about my past. I wasn’t born homeless. I was born into a human trafficking camp. My mother was taken when she was young and some big shot raped her and she became pregnant with me. I was raised in that camp until I was four. My mother was in the women’s side and I was in the men’s. She broke out with help one day and set me free. She told me to run and never look back. That’s what I did at four years old. That’s how I ended up homeless on the streets.”

Aoi ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the bedsheets quietly. Ruki frowned and reached over to Aoi, pulling his chin up to make him look at him.

“Aoi, I’m so sorry that you’ve had such an awful life.”

Ruki said it gently as he leaned forward and kissed Aoi with every bit of compassion and love that he could muster. Aoi sighed into the kiss, feeling calmed by Ruki’s actions. Suddenly, Aoi’s knot slipped right out of Ruki and the two were caught off guard by it. Aoi blinked as he looked at Ruki and Ruki looked at Aoi and blushed.

“I guess you were just upset and needed to calm down for it to go down.”

Ruki said it with a gentle smile. Aoi nodded back with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Ruki chuckled as both of their stomachs made loud protests of hunger.

“Well, seeing as how we couldn’t go on that mission, let’s go eat something instead.”

Aoi nodded in agreement at those words, and the two got up and put on some clothes, heading into the kitchen to get something to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aoi, ne? He's just had a hard life.


	21. Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

It had been officially a month since Aoi had been sent on “missions” and Aoi had to say they were the most boring snooze-fests he’d ever had in his entire life. The family had decided that since he was such a crack-shot, he would be good at surveillance. So, he was forced to watch random people for weeks at a time… with or without sleep. It didn’t matter.

Reita had been the one to bring up the fact that Aoi would need a car, and before Aoi could even protest, Uruha and Ruki were dragging him out car shopping. It was weird to him, being so well-treated, but Uruha and Ruki insisted he pick out a car he really liked. After all the cars they looked at, Aoi ended up picking a black Dodge Charger with the works.

Uruha chuckled at his choice, but didn’t say anything more about it. Ruki smiled and they went to fill out the paperwork for it. An hour later, and Aoi was the proud owner of a brand new Dodge Charger. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Since Uruha had driven them there, he let Ruki and Aoi take Aoi’s car back home, and Uruha drove himself back to his place. Thus, that became Aoi’s car and what he used for his surveillance.

 

* * *

 

Aoi came home one night, particularly tired from a week long job, ready to hit the hay when his senses perked up and he heard Ruki getting sick in the bathroom. Aoi put his stuff down by the door and locked it behind him, heading into the bedroom to check on Ruki. Ruki was huddled over the toilet, puking his poor guts out. Aoi frowned as he saw that, his heart aching at Ruki’s condition.

“Ruki, do you need me to get you anything?”

There was a momentary pause in Ruki’s puking and Ruki’s response was rather small.

“Ju-Just rub my l-lower back please?”

Aoi hummed in agreement and sat down beside Ruki in the floor of the spacious bathroom, rubbing Ruki’s lower back gently until the nausea seemed to pass. When Ruki was finally done throwing up, he sighed and leaned back into Aoi’s hands. Aoi wrapped his arms gently around Ruki and held him delicately.

“Do you have some kind of bug, Ruki?”

Ruki nodded his head yes in agreement.

“Either a stomach bug or some bad food. I should be okay in a few days or so. Don’t worry.”

Ruki gave a gentle smile up to Aoi and Aoi smiled back down at him.

“Are you sure you don’t want any medicine or anything?”

Ruki shook his head no, he could tough it out. He’d be fine after a few days. Aoi nodded his head in agreement with Ruki’s wishes and helped Ruki up. Ruki went to the sink and brushed his teeth and mouth washed to get the taste and smell of throw up off of him. Aoi went into the bedroom and changed into a pair of lounge pants to sleep in, letting his hair down with a sigh. Aoi had practically moved into Ruki’s place, but it was because he was told by Uruha and the others that his place was under surveillance by someone so he couldn’t go home. Aoi didn’t mind, it meant more time to spend with Ruki. Ruki came and climbed into bed beside Aoi and Aoi wrapped his arms around Ruki and smiled.

“Goodnight, Ruki. I hope you feel better.”

Ruki nodded and gave a yawn.

“Me too. ‘Night.”

And then, the two promptly went to sleep, cuddled in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed since that night, Ruki’s sickness had seemed to fade, or at least Aoi hadn’t noticed Ruki getting sick anymore. A family meeting was called and Kai was the one speaking as the head this time.

“We have a problem.”

Kai said it, pacing the floor of the conference room, playing with a knife as he spoke.

“The Alpha’s known as Nightmare, otherwise known as our rivals, are apparently planning an ambush on us.”

“How do you know that?”

Aoi was the one to ask the question.

Kai looked over in Maya’s direction.

“I have ears and connections everywhere. If I want to know something, I’ll know it.”

Maya responded with a wave of his sucker in the air dramatically, seeming to be a little annoyed at the question.

“It’s at our meeting tonight. The one with the prospective client. What was his name again?”

Miyavi looked at the paperwork in a file he had in front of him.

“Aki Shimada.”

Miyavi replied to Kai and Aoi’s face blanched at the name. Not his best friend, Aki? Why did he want to be involved with them? Aoi suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. Ruki and Uruha both could see that Aoi was losing his cool, because Ruki gave Aoi’s hand a reassuring squeeze and Uruha kicked his shin under the table. Aoi did his best to recompose himself and listen to the conversation at hand.

“So, we’re going to do our best to get the drop on them and keep this Aki guy from getting hurt and scared off. Got it? That means everyone’s in the field and everyone does their damnedest to protect whomever they can and kill whomever they can. Understand?”

Kai gave everyone a dark look that meant he wasn’t fooling around. Everyone nodded their consent at his words and he waved his hands to dismiss everyone. Aoi flew out of his chair and out the door. He made it down the steps and around the corner of the building before he threw up his lunch. There were gentle hands on his back, he hadn’t realized he was shaking until that moment.

“Aoi, are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay! That Aki guy is one of my best friends. What if he gets hurt or killed because of this! He doesn’t know what I’m involved in, he doesn’t know what’s going on!”

Uruha walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

“Yes, he does. Your friend has been keeping tabs on you since before you even knew it. You know how you said you used to go shooting and wouldn’t get caught? That was because of me. Aki’s been working for me for a long time. He just recently saw you with Ruki and put the puzzle pieces together as to why you’d been acting so weird. The whole reason he’s doing this tonight is because he wants to and because he wants to take out Nightmare. They’re the reason Mao’s dead.”

Aoi shook at the mention of his friend, Mao’s death. It had happened so long ago, but it still hurt to hear it. Aoi steeled himself.

“Then those bastards deserve to go down.”

Uruha smiled at him brightly.

“That’s a good Alpha hunter!”

 

* * *

 

Later that night at an old warehouse somewhere across town, the Takashima’s and Aoi were setting up for their ambush. Maya was set up on a hill, farther up with a sniper rifle to help take out those from afar. Uruha was texting Aki, telling him to come prepared. Aoi and Ruki, as well as the others had taken to hiding in the rafters of the building in different spots, completely hidden from the eyes of anyone looking. Uruha was the only one left in the open since he was the one to meet Aki for the deal. When Aki showed up, Uruha and Aki barely had time to shake hands before a big black Suburban pulled up and a group of rowdy Alpha’s came barreling out, shooting first. Aki and Uruha dove for cover while Aoi and the rest came out from their hiding places to go after Nightmare’s crew. Maya was taking out as many as he could, but another Suburban pulled up and more people came.

Before they knew it, they were vastly outnumbered, but they were still fighting and doing pretty good. That is, until Ruki got shot multiple times. Aoi heard him cry out and fall to the ground with a sickening thud, and he was over Ruki protectively in an instant. Aoi looked at Ruki’s form, his eyes were closed and he was losing a lot of blood. He called out to Uruha.

“Get the others out of the building. I’m letting my guard down to get the Nightmare crew to chase me so Maya and I can take them out. That way you guys can get Ruki to the clinic for treatment.”

Uruha was going to protest, but he saw the resolve in Aoi’s eyes and nodded in agreement. He called out to the others and pulled them back from the building and Aoi quickly let his guard down, calling to Maya over the intercom his plan.

“Roger that. I’ve got your back.”

Aoi ran from the building as the horde of Alpha’s chased after him, making ungodly noises and trying to attack him in any way possible. Aoi was shooting them and Maya was sniping them out one by one. Aoi called out to Uruha when he knew he was far enough away on the intercom to get Ruki to the clinic.

Reita and Kai ran into the building and scooped Ruki up, piling him into the bed of Reita’s truck, Kai and Uruha keeping pressure on his wounds to stop the bleeding. No matter what they did though, Ruki wasn’t waking up. Reita sped as fast as he could to the clinic. When they got there, Reita found Doctor Shinko and called out to her. As soon as she saw Ruki’s condition she rushed him off to surgery and Ruki’s family were left in the waiting area.

Once Aoi and Maya had finished off what was left of the Nightmare gang and Aoi had put his walls back up, Maya came down to him.

“Thanks for the help. Now where’s the clinic?”

“Welcome. We can take my car.”

Maya replied as he walked over to a Nissan Sentra and put his gun into the trunk. Aoi blinked, he hadn’t expected that to be Maya’s car. Maya smiled at him as Aoi got into the passenger side.

“What? I like functional cars.”

Maya started the car and they were off to the clinic in record time. When they got there, Aoi was met with the rest of the family, who thanked him for what he did. Even Aki was there… holding hands with Uruha…? Aoi shook his head, he didn’t need to focus on that now.

“Is Ruki okay?”

“We don’t know yet.”

Kai replied to him as he tried to get Aoi to sit down. Aoi was too riled up and nervous for that. Just then, Doctor Shinko came down the hallway covered in blood and taking off her gloves and mask.

“I need to speak with whomever is Ruki’s partner or lover or whatever you wish to call it in private, please.”

Everyone pushed Aoi forward and Aoi walked over to the doctor, following her into an empty patient’s room.

“He’s stable for now. We stopped the bleeding. He’s hooked up to a ventilator since one of the bullets managed to puncture his right lung. He’s in a comatose state right now, though. There’s no telling when he’ll wake up, but…”

She moved Aoi so that he was sitting on the empty bed in the room before she continued.

“I did some tests because I had some suspicions and it turns out that Ruki’s pregnant. From the looks of things, it may be identical twins.”

She reached down into her smock and pulled out an ultrasound picture where there were two blobs on it. It had Ruki’s name at the top of it. She could tell from the shocked look on Aoi’s face that he didn’t know about Ruki’s being pregnant.

“Since you didn’t know, I know he hasn’t told his family, so I’m going to leave it up to him when he wakes up to tell them. I’ve got some special medicine in his IV that’ll keep anyone from being able to smell the hormone changes on him. That way no one will know until Ruki is ready to tell them. That picture is for you. It’s the only one so keep it safe.”

She said it with a gentle smile to Aoi. Aoi nodded and put the picture into his wallet.

“Can I see him?”

She nodded yes at him and led him down the hallway and into a room. Ruki looked so frail and fragile hooked up to the machines. Aoi went to Ruki’s bedside and took his hand in his, gently. Aoi’s eyes welled up with tears.

“Don’t leave me, Ruki. Not now. Not when we could have so much more. I-I love you so much. Oh god, please don’t leave me alone!”

Aoi sobbed as he sat there, he’d never told Ruki he’d loved him before; neither of them had said it, but he meant every word of it, he just wished he had said it before now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Surprise? I'm just full of them, me thinks. Haha. Anyways, poor Ruki. He's just gotten beaten up, he's in a coma, and now Aoi finds out that he's gonna be a Daddy? That's a lot for one man to handle. I hope he takes it okay and that Ruki will be okay.


	22. Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

It had been three weeks since Ruki had been brought to the clinic and he’d been in his comatose state. Aoi had barely slept, barely eaten, barely left Ruki’s bedside. Uruha and the others had tried to convince him to go home and get a shower at least, but he refused, saying he wasn’t leaving because he needed to keep Ruki safe and he wasn’t going to miss when Ruki did wake up. Aoi looked absolutely haggard, but no one could get him to budge. Uruha and Kai had tried to even pry him away to eat, by picking him up by force and Aoi had snarled, kicking and punching, biting and screaming. Aoi had basically turned to his primal instincts then and they dropped him, letting him go back to Ruki’s bedside without any more attempts to tear him away from Ruki.

Aoi held Ruki’s hand in his delicately, crying softly as he stroked Ruki’s hand gently.

“Please don’t leave me, Ruki. I love you so much. I’m so sorry that I didn’t say it sooner. I just… I love you, Ruki. Oh god, do I love you.”

Aoi said it as he choked back sobs, tears streaming down his face. The hand that Aoi had been grasping grasped his back gently and Aoi’s breath hitched in his chest.

“A-Aoi…?”

Aoi’s eyes shot up to the bed to see Ruki’s deep ones looking back at him blearily. Aoi’s eyes filled with tears once more the instant he saw Ruki staring back at him. Aoi’s emotions came off of him like tidal waves, assaulting Ruki’s senses. Joy, fear, love, gratitude, and a bunch of other mixed emotions Ruki couldn’t peg.

“Ruki! I’m so glad that you’re okay!”

Aoi said it as he reached out and cupped Ruki’s face gently with his hand, as if his touch would break Ruki. Ruki leaned into Aoi’s warm touch and he let out a happy sigh.

“Aoi, what were you saying when I woke up?”

Aoi smiled at Ruki as he wiped at his own tears.

“That I love you, Ruki. I’ve loved you since I met you. I was just too stupid to know what it was. I love you and I don’t ever want to feel like I’m going to lose you like that ever again.”

Ruki reached out and wiped at Aoi’s tears, his own eyes filling with tears at Aoi’s words.

“Oh Aoi! I love you, too!”

Aoi leaned in closer to Ruki and the two shared a gentle and passionate kiss, full of the love the two had never spoken but had always been there between them from the beginning. As the kiss broke, Aoi rested his forehead against Ruki’s gently and smiled at him, happily.

“I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

Ruki smiled at him and nodded his head yes in agreement.

“It would really suck to have died and not gotten to tell you about my surprise.”

Aoi’s eyes went down to Ruki’s stomach and he laid a hand on it gently.

“The doctor told me about it. Why didn’t you tell me though, baby?”

Ruki shivered at the use of the nickname. Aoi had never used it before and Ruki absolutely _loved_ it.

“S-say that again.”

“What?”

“What you called me.”

“Baby?”

Ruki nodded his head yes, biting at his lower lip slightly.

“You like that nickname?”

Ruki again nodded his head yes.

“Well then, I shall call you ‘baby’ from now on. But now you answer my question.”

Aoi said it gently with a small smile as he kissed Ruki’s hand. Ruki thought about it and frowned.

“I was afraid it might scare you away. I was afraid that my family would make me get rid of it and that they’d make me never see you again or something. I don’t know. Hormones do crazy things. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

Ruki looked at Aoi apologetically. Aoi smiled at him warmly and shook his head as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture. Aoi held it in his hands, looking at it, happily.

“Don’t be, I understand. When you were brought in, the doctor did some tests because she thought that you might be pregnant. When the results were positive, she did an ultrasound to make sure it wasn’t a false positive. Turns out, it’s not an ‘it’, it’s a ‘they’. We’re having twins.”

Aoi said it as he handed Ruki the ultrasound picture of the two baby blurs. Ruki’s eyes teared up as he could finally see what was going on inside him. Ruki had proof of what he and Aoi had created and he couldn’t be happier.

“She didn’t tell your family. She said that was your job. She said since I didn’t know she knew you hadn’t told your family.”

Ruki wiped at his eyes as he gazed upon the ultrasound with happiness.

“She’s right. If it came from her and not me, it would probably just make them mad. Speaking of family, we should probably tell them that I’m awake.”

Aoi nodded as he stood up, kissing Ruki on the forehead and heading to the door. He stopped and turned around before he exited.

“I love you, baby.”

Ruki smiled as Aoi left the room, Ruki tucking the ultrasound picture under the blankets of the bed beside him. Aoi returned a few moments later with Ruki’s whole family as well as Tora, Miyavi, Maya, and Aki. Ruki’s room was spacious, but it was still packed to the gills with everyone in there. Once everyone was inside and Aoi was at Ruki’s side, everyone decided to speak all at once. Ruki held up his hands in annoyance.

“Whoa whoa WHOA! First off, I’m not deaf. Secondly, one at a time or you’ll wake the dead. Thirdly, all I heard out of that was BARK!”

Everyone laughed at what Ruki said and there was a calm that took over the room.

Uruha smiled at Ruki.

“Same old Ruki, huh?”

“Psh. A few little gunshots won’t stop me from being my normal sarcastic self. If it does, then there’s something wrong with me and I need to be shown how to be myself again… or aliens have taken over my brain and I’m now a robot. In which case, I should probably be sold to the circus or something.”

Everyone laughed at his words once more. Aoi kissed Ruki’s hand gently and Ruki sighed.

“Actually, I need to tell you all something very important and if there was room for you all to sit, I’d say this was sit down news, but there’s not room so… I’m just going to get to the point here.”

Ruki fidgeted a little as he straightened himself in his hospital bed, getting a little more comfortable as he did so, clearing his throat.

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a hard silence that took over the room, and Aoi suddenly felt three hard pairs of eyes on him. Aoi refused to look at them, only at Ruki as Ruki reached under the blankets around him and pulled out the ultrasound picture.

“And I’m not only pregnant, I’m pregnant with twins.”

Ruki held the picture up to his three brothers. Uruha was the first to reach out and take it gingerly, looking at it with Miyavi and Maya. Maya and Miyavi, both being Omega’s, were able to see the babies; they both smiled, pointing out the babies to the other Alpha’s in the room who didn’t quite see them in the pictures. Aoi relaxed when he didn’t feel eyes on him anymore. Ruki squeezed Aoi’s hand in his gently and reassuringly.

“I love you, Aoi.”

Aoi smiled and leaned in to kiss Ruki.

“I love you too, baby.”

A silence took over the room and all eyes were on the two of them again. Aoi and Ruki broke their kiss and looked up to see all eyes and gaping mouths on them.

“When the hell did you _finally_ admit that one!?”

Uruha was the one to ask them both, in shock and awe.

Ruki rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Shut up, jackass.”

“It’s about damned time!”

Reita chimed in, this time.

“Hey, no sass from you, either!”

Ruki retorted as he started to blush and suddenly everyone was laughing again. Aoi smiled, it was a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I didn't kill him. After all, Aoi and Ruki must have their babies! They're gonna be so cute! :D


	23. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

It took two days for Ruki to get the okay medically to be able to go home. Aoi hadn’t left his side though, Ruki had watched how tired the other was, but he hadn’t seen the other male sleeping all that much. Ruki made a mental note to get the other to sleep somehow when they got home. As they left the hospital, Ruki climbing into the passenger side of Aoi’s car with Aoi fussing over him, he sighed and smiled up at him.

“Aoi, I may have healing wounds, but I can get in and out of your car just fine, honey.”

Aoi smiled at the nickname and his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at being caught fussing over the other male.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m just trying to help.”

“I know you are, Aoi. Don’t worry. I can do most things without your help, but if I need it, I promise I’ll ask.”

Aoi nodded as he shut Ruki’s door and got into the driver’s side and started the car, making the drive back to their house. Ruki watched the sights go by quietly, happy to be going home so that he could be out of the clinic and so that he could finally get a proper shower. When Aoi parked in the driveway, they both got out of the car and headed inside the house. Ruki and Aoi made their way to the bedroom.

“I think I’m going to take a shower, okay, Aoi?”

“Do you need any help?”

Ruki smiled at Aoi’s concern for him and turned to the other man, kissing him gently on the lips.

“No, I can do it. I love you.”

Aoi smiled at those words, happily.

“I love you, too, Ruki. I’ll just turn on the TV and make myself cozy on the bed then and relax.”

Ruki nodded at Aoi’s words, grabbing some lounge pants and a t-shirt and heading to the shower. Ruki took a slow and lazy shower, relishing in how wonderful the water felt over his aching and healing body. When he got out and dried off, getting dressed, he could hear the TV on in the bedroom. He brushed his hair and teeth and left the bathroom. As he came out of the bathroom, he smiled at what he saw. Aoi was completely passed out in a heap under the covers with the TV on, the remote still in his hand, looking completely exhausted. Ruki walked over to the bed and gently removed the remote from Aoi’s hand, turning off the TV and setting the remote on the table on his side of the bed. Ruki kissed Aoi’s lips gently and lovingly.

“Goodnight, love. Sleep well. I know you need it.”

Ruki said it with a smile as he cuddled up against Aoi under the covers, falling asleep shortly after.

 

* * *

 

Aoi was awakened by a kick to his side, swift and hard, causing him to fall off the bed and into the floor. Aoi’s senses went into protect mode and he stood up, ready to fight, but he came face-to-face with Maya’s smile and dimples.

“Hiya. Sorry for the intrusion and the kick, but you’ve been asleep for three days straight. Ruki thought you were dead. In his condition, he couldn’t wake you so he called in backup.”

“Did you _have_ to kick me so damned hard?”

Aoi asked as he rubbed at his side, sure that there would be a Maya boot print-sized bruise there later. Maya smiled at him, sweetly, sucker in between his cheeks.

“Yes. Like I said, Ruki thought you were dead or in a coma or something.”

Aoi sighed as he got up from the floor, running a hand through his greasy hair. Ruki was peeking around the doorframe of the bedroom with concerned eyes. Wait, did those eyes look tear-stained? And did Aoi smell… fear… concern… sadness? Aoi moved past Maya and made his way over to Ruki where he took him into his arms, holding him gently.

“Were you worried, Ruki?”

Ruki’s head nodded yes against his chest, his hands gripping Aoi’s shirt tightly. Aoi could feel Ruki’s hands shaking against his body. Maya moved past the two of them and out into the living room area where Aoi could hear murmurs of other voices, but he wasn’t focusing on that right now. Aoi moved Ruki’s chin up to make Ruki look at him. There were tears in Ruki’s eyes. Aoi frowned at that. Aoi had worried Ruki enough to make him cry over him.

“Oh Ru, don’t cry. I’m okay. I was just exhausted. I’m fine, see?”

Ruki sniffled as he nodded his head yes, burying his face into Aoi’s shirt.

“Hormones are kind of crazy right now so they’re not helping anything, either.”

Ruki mumbled against Aoi’s shirt. Aoi smiled down at the top of Ruki’s head.

“Awww, I’m sorry, baby.”

Aoi leaned down and kissed the top of Ruki’s head gently.

“How about I take a shower and we go shopping for some clothes for when you really start to show? And of course baby things. Nothing gender specific yet, since we don’t know what we’re having, but we could get necessities.”

Ruki looked up at Aoi with a small smile.

“Really?”

Aoi nodded down at him with a bright smile.

“Really, baby. I love you.”

Ruki smiled at him and they leaned in and kissed each other lovingly before separating. Ruki left the room, heading out into the living room. Aoi headed to the closet to get some clothes when he heard Ruki yelling.

“Hey! Bitch! Put that down or so help you, I’ll sick Uruha on you! I know he’d just **_love_** to get you back for all the drugs you pilfered from the club a few months ago…. That’s what I thought.”

Aoi chuckled to himself and shook his head as he picked out his clothes. Miyavi must have messed with something really important for Ruki to threaten him with Uruha of all people. Especially if Kai is there, which he knew he would be. Aoi went into the bathroom and took a shower, one which he’d needed for some time. He relished in the feel of the water over his exhausted body and his stomach groaned out for sustenance.

Once he’d finished his shower, he got out and dried off, starting to put his clothes on when he felt eyes on him. Aoi turned around and saw Ruki staring at him in the doorway. Ruki was holding a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with a mug of hot coffee and a deep flush over his face. Aoi quirked an eyebrow at Ruki who seemed to be frozen to the spot in the doorway.

“Ru, baby, are you okay?”

Before Ruki could answer his question though, the smell of Ruki’s arousal hit Aoi’s nose and assaulted his senses. So that was why he was glued to the spot _and_ flushed like that. Aoi managed to pull his boxers on and headed over to where Ruki was still staring at Aoi in the doorway. Aoi took the food from him gently, setting them on the sink counter. Aoi leaned down and kissed Ruki passionately, causing Ruki to moan and seeming to unfreeze him from his spot. As the kiss broke, Aoi looked down at him, licking Ruki’s lips gently.

“As much as I’d love to take you here and now, I don’t want an audience.”

Ruki nodded, squirming as he could feel the slick running down his leg.

“I-It’s these damned hormones. They’re going crazy over you. I-It’s like I’m in heat all over again without being in heat.”

Aoi stroked Ruki’s flushed cheek gently and smiled at him lovingly.

“It’s okay, baby. I promise, later I can make up for it and take you all night if you want.”

Ruki moaned at the thought of that prospect and nodded his head yes happily, going into the bathroom closet to get a washcloth to clean himself up with. Aoi smiled as he began to eat at the food, continuing to get ready as he did so.

“Thank you for the food, baby. That was very thoughtful of you.”

Ruki hummed as he wet the washcloth, sitting down and pulling his pants and underwear down so that he could wipe himself clean.

“You’re welcome. I know you haven’t eaten well, so I wanted to make you a nice breakfast. Don’t worry, I ate a good breakfast for the three of us.”

Ruki said with a small smile as he wiped himself clean, taking note that he’d have to change his clothes since he’d thoroughly soaked through them.

Once Aoi and Ruki were both ready, they headed out with the rest of Ruki’s family to go baby/clothes shopping for Ruki. Aoi and Ruki were both pretty excited about it. Aoi was more excited to see Ruki in the clothes than anything since there was padding and he’d get to see how big Ruki would maybe get during his pregnancy before he even got there. Today was going to be exciting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they cute? Hormonal Ruki is just too sweet to handle.


	24. Clothes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

When they finally finished getting the baby necessities, Ruki and Aoi sent the others back to their place to put them together and set them up in one of the spare bedrooms they’d deemed as the nursery. Aoi was glad he and Ruki could do the clothes shopping together. It felt more intimate that way. They had wandered around the mall for what felt like forever. Going into different stores catering to pregnant Omega men, but Ruki kept leaving empty-handed because he just didn’t like what they carried. They eventually wandered upon a small hole-in-the-wall looking store called ‘Moon Child’. When Aoi and Ruki wandered in, they were greeted by a young-looking blonde, short Omega man with a labret piercing and warm, dimpled smile, and an older woman with a nice body, long, dark brown hair, and a brilliant smile, with oddly decorated nails.

“Hello, and welcome to Moon Child! My name is Takeru. Her name is Kumi. Is there anything we can assist you with?”

Ruki smiled at the bright smile the young man gave him and Aoi.

“Actually, yes. I’m pregnant with twins and I’m in need of clothes.”

That was all it took for the two to spring into action and take Ruki through the store, picking out all kinds of things he’d need, letting Ruki choose of course, and piling him into a dressing room. Aoi, of course sat outside the dressing room in a chair.

“Give me just a minute to find the right sized padding for you, sweetie. It’s not every day that we get an Omega male that’s coming along with twins.”

Kumi said it with a happy smile as she went into the back room and checked for the right sized padding Ruki would need for his clothes. Aoi could see Ruki standing under the door of the changing room, shifting from foot to foot, impatiently. Aoi knew that Ruki was just dying to try on the clothes he’d picked out. Aoi smiled at Ruki’s impatience, he thought it was quite endearing of the other male. Kumi came back with a bunch of padding and knocked on Ruki’s door.

“I found the right sizes for you, dear. All the way up until you’ll give birth.”

Ruki opened the door and took them from her with a bright smile, thanking her in the process. She smiled back and left, telling him that if needed anything else to just ask. Aoi sat and waited for Ruki. Ruki didn’t show him anything until he started trying on clothes with the pads on. Once he came out, he looked at Aoi, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“I can’t believe I’ll even look like this at some point.”

Even though it was only one of the smaller pads (like three months along), it made Ruki look amazing. It made something primal in Aoi go off and he wanted to see Ruki bigger and more heavily pregnant. As if Ruki could read his mind, he gave Aoi a look.

“Oh no you don’t! Don’t even think about going there! If I make it through this one then I’m done! I love you, but I don’t think I could handle more than two children, Aoi.”

Aoi pouted at those words.

“But you look so amazing like this.”

Ruki blushed an even darker shade of red and went back into the changing room.

“I don’t know if I should show you anymore of the clothes I’ve picked out.”

Aoi frowned and sat in his chair with a pout.

“It’s your choice, baby.”

Ruki practically melted at the way Aoi called him baby and the way he’d been looking at him. That wasn’t just love, it was desire. Aoi wanted him then and Ruki could feel it, he could smell it. God, he had to calm down and finish trying on these clothes.

The further Ruki got in trying on the clothes, the more intense the look of desire in Aoi’s eyes got. By the time they went up to the counter to pay, Aoi was practically pulling Ruki’s arm off to get him out of the mall and to the car. When they got in the car, the two of them sat in silence. Aoi’s scent of arousal flooding the car as well as Ruki’s scent of arousal flooding the car. Ruki remembered they had house guests and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed Uruha’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Ruki, hey what’s up?”

“Aoi and I are coming home and you all had better be gone by the time we get there.”

“What, why, what’s wrong?”

“Unless you want to hear us having sex, I suggest you all leave before we get there in five minutes.”

Ruki hung up before Uruha could say anything more. Ruki looked over at Aoi, feeling slick pulsing out of him at the scent of Aoi’s arousal. Ruki looked down and could see that Aoi’s cock was straining against his jeans. The sight alone caused Ruki to moan and fan himself, rolling his window down slightly to let some air in and let some of the scents out.

When they pulled up to the house, Uruha was the last one leaving. Aoi and Ruki both rushed out of the car, not saying a word to Uruha. They both rushed inside, slamming the door behind themselves. Aoi smashed Ruki up against the door and began to kiss him feverishly, licking Ruki’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ruki granted the request almost immediately. The two were kicking off their shoes and sloppily throwing their clothes in a trail that led to their bedroom.

Aoi pushed Ruki down onto the bed, Ruki grabbing a hold of Aoi’s pants and undoing the zipper, pulling his pants and boxers down, freeing his hard cock of its restraints. Aoi let out a pleased moan, his hands doing the same with Ruki’s clothes and to Ruki’s hard cock, causing Ruki to hiss at the cold air that hit his cock. Aoi leaned down and licked down Ruki’s length, and down to his entrance, tasting his slick that was pulsing from his entrance.

“God, baby you’re so amazing.”

“Aoi, no teasing~.”

Ruki was whining. They were both so worked up, but if Ruki was as bad as he said he was, Aoi really shouldn’t tease. He tossed his and Ruki’s pants aside and lined himself up at Ruki’s entrance. Aoi leaned down, clamping down onto one of Ruki’s nipples as he thrust up into Ruki with no warning. Ruki cried out in pained-pleasure. Aoi licked gently at Ruki’s nipple as he began to pull out of Ruki and thrust back in, setting a medium pace. Aoi leaned over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

“Aoi, please, go **faster**.”

Ruki was begging, but Aoi wasn’t going to give in. Ruki was going to have to take what he wanted this time.

“No. If you want faster or harder, **_make me_**.”

Ruki looked into Aoi’s eyes, seeing the challenge that they held and growled, flipping them over so that Aoi was laying on his back on the bed and Ruki was straddling his hips. Ruki slammed down onto Aoi’s cock, setting a fast and hard pace, causing Ruki to cry out in pleasure. He’d apparently hit his prostate dead on. Aoi gripped Ruki’s hips and thrust up into him in time with Ruki’s thrusts. The two of them getting closer and closer to their sweet undoing. When Ruki came, something in his eyes changed and before Aoi knew what was happening, Ruki leaned down and bit him on his mating spot hard, muffling his cries of release.

Aoi’s insides shifted and his body relaxed, knowing now that he was mated to his true mate for life. Aoi wasn’t mad, it just was unexpected. Ruki’s teeth slowly let go, licking the spot of the blood that was pooling there and, as Aoi relished in the pleasured-pain, Ruki’s insides clamping down on him deliciously sent him over the edge of oblivion and he leaned up and did the same to Ruki, clamping down on his mating spot as he came. Ruki cried out at the unexpected pain, but relished in the fact that he was now mated to his one true love. Aoi’s grip loosened and he licked gently at the mark on Ruki’s neck, licking the blood away. As the two regained their grasp on how to breathe, Aoi chuckled.

“Well that was unexpected.”

“I’m sorry. Well, not really. Blame the hormones. I think the twins took over my brain or something. Like, they wanted me to have the world know who their daddy was or something.”

Aoi smiled up at Ruki happily, running a hand through Ruki’s sweaty hair gently.

“I’ve never been happier. You have nothing to apologize for. Now we just have to figure out how to tell your family.”

“That’s easy. We tell big-mouth Uruha and then everyone knows.”

“Nah, I think we should tell them all ourselves in person.”

Ruki hummed in agreement, a yawn escaping him.

“You’re right.”

Aoi reached over and pulled the covers over them both as Ruki drifted off to sleep on top of him.

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, Aoi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee. Now they're mated. Ruki's such a sneaky little thing. Gotta love him, though.


	25. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Time had passed and Ruki and Aoi had been mated, but hadn’t seen any of Ruki’s family to tell them so. They had all been out on missions and they hadn’t all been in town all at the same time to gather to tell the news to, so they just hadn’t been told yet.

Ruki was now five months along and today was the big gender reveal. Ruki’s stomach was huge, at least Ruki felt like a huge blimp anyways. But no matter how big he got, Aoi never stopped showing his love and affection for the other male. Like this morning for example: Ruki awoke to Aoi gently massaging his lower back. Ruki had tossed and turned all night trying to get comfortable so that he could get some sleep. Ruki eventually ended up in a fort of pillows before he’d finally passed out from exhaustion. Aoi must have been kept up by it, but if he was, he never said a word or even indicated that he had been. Ruki moaned as Aoi worked a knot of tension from his lower back. A gentle kiss was placed over Ruki’s back, followed by another, and soon, Ruki was being showered in gentle kisses.

“Good morning, baby. I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well. I take it the twins were doing acrobatics again?”

Ruki rolled over so that he could face Aoi. Ruki kissed Aoi with all the love he could muster, Aoi’s tongue licking his bottom lip for entrance and Ruki granting it without a second thought. They kissed lazily and lovingly for what felt like forever until they pulled a part, needing air.

“Yeah, they seem to like playing around in there. I’m sorry if I kept you up.”

Ruki said it as he moved some hair from Aoi’s face gently.

Aoi smiled as he cupped Ruki’s cheek in his, stroking his face softly.

“Don’t be, baby. You can’t help it. It’s not your fault you’ve got two very active twins wreaking havoc on your insides at night. Just know I’m here if you ever need me to do anything or help you. Don’t ever hesitate to ask me for anything or wake me up.”

Ruki nodded his head yes and leaned more into Aoi’s touch.

“So, how about I make you something for breakfast, hmm? For the big day and all.”

Aoi said it with a smile to Ruki. Ruki smiled at Aoi and nodded his head yes.

“I think I’ll take a shower while you do that.”

Aoi nodded and kissed Ruki gently, going into the kitchen to make Ruki his new favorite breakfast (at least the one he’d been craving for this week, which was French toast served with bacon and a side of sweet cinnamon grits). It took Ruki longer to shower than it used to, but he had his swollen belly to tend with, plus he could no longer see anything below his stomach.

Once he did finish his shower, he went to the closet and picked out his clothes for the day. A white t-shirt with a black and grey zip up jacket to go over top of that, a pair of stretchy waistband pregnancy jeans, faded, but fitting in the legs and quite fashionable, and a pair of black men’s sneakers.

Ruki got as far as his socks and shoes and sat on the bed in a huff. He could feel the tears building in his eyes and sighed.

“Aoi!”

Aoi came into the room, concerned at the tone his mate had used. Thankful that he had just finished up making breakfast. What he saw made him instantly want to hug Ruki in his arms. Ruki sat on the end of the bed with his socks and shoes in his hands, staring at both with tears streaming down his face.

“Ru, baby, what’s the matter?”

Aoi asked it gingerly as he went to his partner and took his hands in his. Ruki sniffled, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his zip up jacket.

“I can’t see my feet. I’m a freakin’ blimp! I can’t even p-put my own socks and sh-shoes on anymore!”

Ruki cried and Aoi’s heart wrenched for his mate.

“Ru, baby, it’s okay. It’s just because of the twins. It’ll be okay, baby. Here, let me help.”

Aoi took the socks and shoes and put them on Ruki’s feet for him gently, doing the laces just right. When he looked up, Ruki wasn’t crying anymore, but looking at him with love and adoration in his eyes.

“Better?”

“Better. Thanks, honey.”

“Anytime, baby. Now, let’s go have breakfast. I made your favorite.”

Aoi said it with a smile as he helped Ruki up and off the bed. Ruki giggled happily as they made their way to the kitchen to eat.

 

* * *

 

Once breakfast was done, they were out the door and headed to the clinic for the big reveal. Ruki was nervous, but as they got closer, Ruki could feel the nervous energy radiating off of Aoi. Ruki reached over and placed a calming hand on Aoi’s thigh to soothe him. It seemed to work until they went inside the clinic and met with Doctor Shinko. She smiled when she saw Ruki.

“My my, Ruki! You and the twins look like you’re doing just fine. Are you excited for the big gender reveal today?”

Ruki nodded and smiled at her.

“Of course I am. I want to know what we’re having so we can actually buy gender appropriate things.”

The doctor smiled at him and then to Aoi.

“Calm down, Aoi or you might just have an aneurism.”

Aoi flushed a little at her words as she led them back into a room. Ruki laid down on the table and she began to prepare the sonogram machine. Aoi was by Ruki’s side to hold his hand, as they’d done since Ruki’s first official sonogram and every one since then. The doctor smiled at the two of them.

“I’m glad that you two mated. I don’t know if I’ve said that since you two have done it or not, but I am. Don’t worry, you know I haven’t breathed a word to your family. I know you haven’t told them yet because they haven’t been in town and all that.”

Ruki nodded with a gentle smile to her. Aoi liked Doctor Shinko, she seemed like a very good and very trustworthy woman and very good doctor. She walked over to Ruki and squirted the gel onto his stomach and began to move the wand around.

“Now, let’s see if these little boogers are going to cooperate and show us if they’re ‘he’s’ or ‘she’s’.”

She said it with a bright smile. All eyes were on the monitor as she did some measuring and clicking around. Taking some shots here and there. It almost seemed like the twins were hiding from the instrument. Aoi frowned and leaned down as close to Ruki’s stomach as he could.

“Come on, babies. Show up for Daddy.”

Aoi said it gently, but pleadingly and almost as if on cue, Doctor Shinko let out an “AHA!”

“Congratulations, it looks like you have yourselves a set of identical twin girls, gentlemen.”

Aoi looked at Ruki and Ruki looked at Aoi. They both kissed each other and smiled happily.

“Girls!”

Ruki said it so excitedly, being born into a family of all boys, he must be ecstatic. Aoi was just ecstatic they were healthy and going to be happy.

Doctor Shinko made a copy of the video for them and then gave them some picture print outs and they were on their way out of the clinic. As they reached Aoi’s car, Ruki’s phone rang. Ruki picked it up without looking at who it was, knowing the ringtone by heart.

“Hey, baby brother. How’s pregnancy?”

“Uruha, you aren’t dead yet. What a shame.”

Aoi laughed at the joking tone between the two of them. He just loved the banter the two had.

“So, there’s a family meeting at the club. Of course that includes baby daddy. Be here in 20 minutes.”

Uruha hung up before Ruki could say anything else. He looked over at Aoi and sighed.

“Family meeting. Neither of us are dressed for it, but they’ll have to deal with it. Head to the club. We have to be there in 20 minutes.”

Aoi nodded and stepped on the gas, making sure to make great time and keep them all safe as he did so.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the club, Ruki got out, followed by Aoi, both armed just in case it might be a trap and headed in the back way. Aoi led the way down the hallway and into the usual meeting room, which was dark. When Aoi opened the door, the lights flickered on and everyone jumped out, yelling “Surprise!” They had thrown a gender reveal party for Ruki even though none of them knew what the gender would be. Ruki’s eyes welled with tears as he looked upon the cake and his family, happily.

“You guys remembered?”

“Of course we did. You’re the first one of us to have children. How could or would we forget that?”

Kai said with a dimpled smile on his face. Aoi smiled at the others. This was really sweet what they did for Ruki.

Uruha made his way over to Ruki and smiled.

“Man, you definitely have two babies in there.”

Ruki punched Uruha in the arm. Uruha stuck his tongue out at Ruki and rubbed his arm gently. Ruki smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. That’s when Uruha noticed the mark on Aoi’s neck. It was old and healed, but he still noticed.

“Holy shit! Did you guys mate!?”

Suddenly everyone was staring at the pair.

Ruki chuckled at Uruha’s lack of a filter.

“We wanted to get you all together to tell you, but you’ve all been so busy… Surprise?”

“Finally!”

Miyavi was the one who chimed up from his corner.

“Bitch!”

Ruki spat back, but with a smile and a blush.

“So, who initiated?”

Tora was the one asking this one.

Aoi chuckled at the question.

“A very hormonal Omega named Ruki, actually.”

“Ruki did it, really?”

Maya sounded a little shocked at that one.

“What, I can’t have balls just because I’m an Omega and pregnant?”

Ruki said with a hand on his hips as he looked at Maya.

Maya held his hands up in defeat at Ruki’s question.

Reita chuckled.

“Good job, little bro.”

Ruki smiled at Reita, impishly.

Aoi chuckled as he sat down beside Aki.

“So, how does it feel?”

Aki asked him.

“What?”

“You know, becoming a father?”

“It feels kind of like a dream. An amazing and magical dream that I stumbled upon in an alleyway.”

Aki smiled at Aoi, clapping his hand on his friends shoulder in celebration. He’d never seen Aoi so happy and he was glad that he’d found someone that he loved so much and made him so happy.

The party continued on well into the night, everyone having a great time. Ruki made sure to keep close to Aoi, though because the twins were being extra excitable in his stomach. Ruki was pulled to sit on Aoi’s lap by Aoi’s hands. Ruki started to get up, afraid that he’d hurt Aoi with all the extra weight, but Aoi leaned in and kissed his neck gently.

“You won’t hurt me, baby. I promise. Besides, I want to have you as close to me as possible. I like being able to feel when the girls move.”

Ruki smiled and melted into Aoi’s hands as they massaged at his back, getting rid of the tension carrying the twins created. It felt so wonderful, Ruki had to stifle his moan against Aoi’s shoulder. Suddenly though, he could feel eyes looking at them. Aoi looked up and smiled at everyone.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not doing anything dirty to him. I’m just massaging the tension out of his back. I wouldn’t be caught _dead_ doing anything to your little brother in front of **_any_** of you.”

Uruha, Reita, and Kai were still looking at him skeptically, but Aoi’s hands were still massaging Ruki’s lower back as he spoke. Ruki couldn’t stop the pleasured moan that left his lips as Aoi worked an especially large knot of tension from his back. Uruha walked over and eyed the two of them suspiciously, but saw where Aoi’s hands were and sighed.

“He’s not lying. He’s only massaging his back.”

“If you had to carry around twins inside of you all the time… _Ahhh_ … You’d know exactly how amazing it feels to get a back massage to relieve the- _God~-_ tension in your back.”

Ruki retorted as Aoi worked out the last of Ruki’s knots in his lower back. Ruki’s cheeks were slightly pink at the noises he’d made in front of his family, but he didn’t care. His back now felt amazing and he had Aoi to thank for it. Ruki leaned up and kissed Aoi deeply. Aoi smiled and kissed him back just as deeply, his hand gripping the back of Ruki’s neck and his tongue licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance and being granted it without hesitation. They kissed lewdly like that for a few minutes in front of Ruki’s brothers and family until they broke a part, Ruki resting his forehead against Aoi’s gently.

“Thank you, Aoi.”

“You’re welcome, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Get a room, you two!”

Reita said with a huff.

Aoi and Ruki both laughed and Aoi wrapped his arms around Ruki, holding him close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twin girls! Yay! Also, I'm sorry this chapter has been posted so much later in the day than it usually is. I was drug out by my family really early this morning and I never got a chance to get to my computer to post this before we left. I had it proofread and ready to go, I just never got a chance to get to my computer before we left. So, I apologize for the lateness. If I get another chapter written, I shall post another one to make up for it. <3


	26. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Aoi awoke the next day with a dull ache all over his body. He groaned, rolling over and running a hand through his hair, which was coated in sweat. Ruki’s hands were on him the moment the groan left his mouth.

“Aoi, you’re burning up.”

“I feel like I’m on fire… Baby, you should stay away. You don’t need to be getting sick. Being pregnant and all. That would be bad.”

Aoi tried to get up, but everything started to spin and his vision started to fade to black so he laid back down on the bed. Ruki got up from the bed, putting on an over-sized sleep shirt and a pair of sleep pants.

“I’m calling Doctor Shinko for a house visit. You’re too sick to drag to the clinic.”

Ruki picked up his phone and dialed the clinic as he left the room. Aoi couldn’t even make out the conversation Ruki was having on the phone his head was that foggy. Ruki returned a few minutes later with his sick mask on and Aoi smiled at him. Ruki’s sick mask had a dog’s snarling mouth on the black cloth. Aoi had loved it the day Ruki had decided he needed one in case Aoi had gotten sick while he was pregnant.

“She said she’d be here in fifteen minutes. Is there anything I can get you while we wait?”

“A wet cold cloth for my forehead would be nice.”

Ruki nodded and waddled into the bathroom to get Aoi a wet washcloth. Ruki returned to see Aoi struggling to put on a pair of lounge pants. Ruki made his way around the bed and pushed Aoi back gently onto the bed.

“Lay back. I can get them on the rest of the way.”

Aoi hummed and did as he was told. Ruki pulled Aoi’s pants up the rest of the way and tied the tie at the top and smiled.

“It’s kind of like I would be dressing our kids in a way.”

Ruki said with a happy smile as he moved and placed the cloth on Aoi’s forehead gently. Aoi sighed at the cool of the cloth. Ruki dabbed at his forehead and cheeks and chest gently with the cool of the damp cloth as they waited on Doctor Shinko.

When she arrived, she rang the doorbell. Ruki waddled from the bedroom and to the front door where he answered it.

“I’m glad you’re wearing the mask you bought.”

She said it with an approving smile. Ruki nodded at her as he shut the door behind her.

“I figured better safe than sorry, you know?”

Ruki replied as he led her to the bedroom where Aoi was laying with his hand over his eyes. She went over to Aoi and began her physical examination. She asked him all kinds of questions and listened to his heart and lungs, looked at his eyes, his throat, his nose, his ears. Checked his reflexes, all kinds of things. She sighed when she was finished and closed up her bag.

“It looks like its strep throat. I’m going to give you and Ruki antibiotics just in case Ruki comes down with it. Hopefully he doesn’t, but better safe than sorry in this instance. So be prepared for Aoi to probably lose his voice before he gets better. Probably in the next 24 hours or so.”

She said it with a small smile to them both.

“I’ll have Uruha bring your medicines to you in an hour, okay?”

Ruki and Aoi both nodded yes at her words.

“Ruki, no matter what, you wear that mask and keep from kissing Aoi or sharing bodily fluids. I know your body wants your mate, but you have to resist temptation for you and the twins’ sakes, understand?”

Ruki nodded his head yes at her words. She was using mom voice and that always meant serious business. She smiled and hugged Ruki gently as she left the house. Ruki went over to Aoi and ran a hand through his hair.

“Would you like me to make you some broth? It would help your throat and it would get something sustenance-wise in you.”

Aoi nodded his head yes at Ruki’s words. Ruki smiled behind his mask and made a kiss sound at Aoi. Aoi smiled and made a kiss face back at Ruki. Ruki got up and waddled into the kitchen to make some beef broth on the stove for Aoi. He knew beef broth was Aoi’s favorite. It took him about fifteen minutes to heat the broth and put it in a bowl. He also got a nice big cup of ice water for Aoi and brought them on a tray into the bedroom. Aoi was sitting somewhat up in the bed, fanning himself. Ruki remembered he forgot some fever reducer, so he went into the bathroom with the tray and dug some out of the medicine closet. He went over to Aoi with the tray and sat on the bed beside him.

“Do you need help or do you have the strength to feed yourself?”

“I don’t know. Let’s find out.”

Aoi said it as he went to reach for the spoon, but dropped it almost as soon as he picked it up.

“I guess that answers that question.”

Aoi replied with a small smile. Ruki smiled at him and took the fever reducers to Aoi’s lips as well as the cool water.

“Take these first.”

Aoi did as he was told, taking the pills and drinking the water greedily. It hurt his throat but felt good at the same time. He almost choked on it, he was drinking so fast. Ruki pulled the cup from his lips and he whined.

“Shhh. You were trying to drown yourself. Besides it’s broth time.”

Ruki began to feed Aoi his broth slowly and gently. He was a good bedside nurse to Aoi. Just as Aoi was finishing his broth and Ruki was picking up the empty bowl and spoon to put back on the tray, Uruha came in with the medicine.

“So, Aoi’s got strep?”

Uruha was wearing a sick mask as well as he held a pharmacy bag in his right hand. Ruki nodded yes at Uruha’s words.

“Unfortunately, he does. Thanks for bringing the medicine for us, Uruha.”

Ruki said with a smile behind the mask. Uruha smiled back to Ruki.

“You’re welcome, little brother. Just try not to get it, yourself. That would be bad for those little ones.”

Ruki nodded and hugged his brother as best he could in thanks. Uruha smiled and hugged him back. Uruha waved at Aoi and Aoi waved weakly back. Uruha left the house, not wanting to stay and get sick. Ruki went over to Aoi and pulled the bottle out with his name on it. His antibiotics were supposed to be taken with food. Good, since he’d just finished eating. So, Ruki took out the right dosage and gave them to Aoi with the cold water again, making sure he didn’t drown himself in his water once more. When Aoi had finished taking his antibiotics, Ruki saw him yawn and smiled.

“Get some rest, honey. I’m going to go and do the dishes. Don’t worry, if you need me for anything, just call for me, okay?”

“Okay, Ru. You’re a wonderful nurse.”

Ruki smiled at the compliment.

“Thank you, honey. Now get some rest.”

Aoi cuddled down into the blankets, feeling cooled down now that the fever reducers had kicked in. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he passed out. Ruki smiled and went into the kitchen and began to clean up the dishes, making sure to thoroughly disinfect them and his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aoi, getting strep throat. Hopefully Ruki doesn't get it for the sake of the twins, yeah?


	27. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

Aoi had slept all the way through the night. When he awoke the next morning, it was to an empty bed and an extremely sore and on fire throat. Aoi rolled over to where Ruki should be and saw there was a note in Ruki’s spot as well as Aoi’s phone. Aoi picked up the note.

* * *

 

_Aoi,_

_Doctor Shinko advised me not to sleep beside you at night until you were better for the twins’ sake. So, I’m sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms… or trying to anyways. It sucks not sleeping next to you. I miss you and your warmth and your body and your scent… Anyways, I put an app on your phone for when you wake up (probably with no voice like Doctor Shinko said). It will ping my phone with a sound so I’ll know when you’re up and that you need me. I put it on an empty screen all by itself so you could find it. I love you, honey and I hope you feel better soon._

_Love,_

_Ruki_

 

* * *

Aoi smiled at the note and picked up his phone. Aoi unlocked it and went to the empty screen, opening the app and using it to ping Ruki’s phone. Aoi could hear the noise it made in one of the other rooms. Aoi couldn’t pinpoint where Ruki was, but Ruki came waddling into the room with his mask on and a warm cup of something in his hands.

“Hey, honey. I made you some herbal tea with honey to help soothe your throat.”

Aoi tried to say thank you, but it hurt too much and no sound came out. Ruki went over to his bedside and handed him the warm beverage.

“Don’t strain yourself, honey. You don’t want to make things worse.”

Ruki sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand to Aoi’s forehead. Aoi still felt pretty feverish.

“I’ll be right back with some liquid fever reducer for you, sweetie.”

Ruki went into the medicine cabinet and returned with the cherry flavored kid’s medicine. He poured the right dose and handed it to Aoi. Aoi managed to choke it down, wincing at the pain it caused to swallow. Ruki rubbed Aoi’s hand gently.

“I know it hurts, I’m sorry. Hopefully, you’ll be better soon.”

Ruki said it as he took the medicine cup and went into the kitchen to set it into some disinfectant to clean it. He waddled back into the bedroom to see Aoi sipping at his tea slowly. Ruki smiled at him.

“I ate some green beans with some hot banana peppers earlier and I think it gave the twins the hiccups. Want to listen?”

Aoi gave him a weird look at the mention of the food combo, but Ruki’s cravings had been weirder. Aoi nodded his head yes at the mention of listening and Ruki smiled at Aoi through the mask. Ruki went over to the bed and sat down, taking Aoi’s tea and setting it on the bedside table gently. Ruki placed Aoi’s head gently in the right spot on his stomach.

“Can you hear it?”

Aoi listened quietly and, sure enough, he could hear sounds like little hiccups from inside Ruki’s stomach. Aoi smiled at that, chuckling lightly. Ruki chuckled at it as well.

“Poor things have been at it for fifteen minutes now. I feel bad, but there’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

Ruki said with a smile behind his mask as Aoi continued to listen. Where Aoi’s head was, a small kick of a foot was placed. Aoi jumped because he wasn’t expecting it. Ruki laughed.

“They must be getting grumpy over those hiccups to kick at their daddy.”

Ruki said with a smile. Aoi nodded and placed his hands on Ruki’s stomach, rubbing it gently with a loving smile on his face. Ruki smiled back at him.

“We love you too, Aoi. Now, I’m going to go and make you some more broth while you sip your tea. That way you can take your medicine, okay? Then, maybe we could get you a bath running. That might help you feel a little better. I could change the sheets while you’re in the bath.”

Aoi shook his head no at Ruki changing the sheets.

“Aoi, it’s okay. I can do it. I may be five months pregnant, but changing the sheets isn’t beyond my skills. It just takes me longer to do it.”

Aoi sighed a long sigh. He knew he couldn’t win against Ruki. Not when he was sick like this. So, he gave up. Ruki smiled and went into the kitchen to cook his broth for him. Ruki returned a few minutes later with a tray. On it was a bowl of broth, a cup of ice water, and his medicine to take once he was finished eating his broth. Ruki waddled over to the bed and sat the tray down on the bedside table. Ruki took the bowl in his hands gently with a towel wrapped around it to keep from burning himself on the hot soup, and began to feed Aoi.

Aoi finished all of the broth within about fifteen to twenty minutes and Ruki gave him his medicine afterwards. It was harder for Aoi to get the medicine down this time, though. It took several swallows of water before he finally got it down. Ruki smiled at him and got up from the bed, taking the tray into the bathroom.

“I’m going to run the bath for you, now.”

Aoi laid on the bed and waited until he heard the water stop. Ruki came out and smiled, holding the tray.

“I added some soothing scents to the water to maybe help you feel a little better. I’ll bring you some clothes in while you bathe. Do you need help getting to the bathroom?”

Aoi got up from the bed and tested his strength. He decided that he could make it to the bathroom on his own so, he shook his head no at Ruki.

“Okay, honey. Just ping me if you need me.”

Ruki said with a smile as he took the tray and things to the kitchen to soak in a disinfecting solution. Ruki made sure to wash his hands really well before he went back into the room to change the bed sheets. Aoi had made it into the bathroom and was lying in the tub, relishing in the warm water. Ruki had moved all of the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that Aoi used down onto the edge of the tub so that Aoi wouldn’t have to use the energy to get up and get them. Aoi smiled at how thoughtful Ruki was.

Ruki grabbed a pair of lounge pants, boxers, and a tank top for Aoi and waddled into the bathroom. He sat them onto the sink for Aoi.

“Here’s your clean clothes, honey.”

Aoi smiled up at Ruki as he was lathering up his hair. Ruki smiled down at him, he knew that look in Aoi’s eyes.

“I love you, too.”

Ruki left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom, stripping the bed. That was the easy part. The harder part was putting the sheets and clean covers back on the bed. It took Ruki a good fifteen minutes at least to do that. By the time he was done, he flopped down onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. He put a hand on his swollen middle.

“You two wear me out and you aren’t even here yet.”

Ruki said to his stomach with a small smile. Aoi was standing in the doorway of the bathroom and smiled at Ruki. Ruki sat up as he felt Aoi’s eyes on him.

“S-Sorry. I was having a motherly moment with the girls.”

Ruki said with a chuckle. Aoi nodded his head yes with a bright smile. Aoi walked over and sat down on the bed beside Ruki, placing his hands on Ruki’s stomach. Aoi leaned in and gently kissed Ruki’s stomach, a look of pride and happiness in his eyes. Ruki smiled at Aoi, running a hand through his wet hair.

“You should get some more rest, honey. You need to kick this strep throat’s ass.”

Ruki said with a chuckle. Aoi sighed and nodded his head yes as he climbed into bed in the clean sheets.

“Goodnight, Aoi. Sleep well and feel better.”

Aoi nodded his head yes and watched as Ruki waddled from the room. It didn’t take long for Aoi to fall asleep, his bath had taken most of what little energy he had left. Aoi went to sleep, dreaming of being well and having Ruki in his arms once more, although a more heavily pregnant Ruki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't get this posted sooner. I've been kind of busy. I apologize. m(_ _)m


	28. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's just a regular ER doctor when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't and gets dragged into a life he never thought he'd be in. Can he sort out his feelings in time or will he lose the person he cares about the most?

It took a total of four more days for Aoi to fully get over his bout of strep throat. When he was fully better, he stripped the bed and helped Ruki clean the sheets and disinfect the house, just to be safe. Ruki was lucky, because he hadn’t seemed to catch it from Aoi. Ruki had taken extra precautions not to get it for the twins’ sakes though. Aoi was glad to be up and on his feet again. He was also glad to be able to be near Ruki again. Ruki seemed to be glad of that as well as they passed each other in the kitchen and Aoi grabbed Ruki’s ass, giving it a nice squeeze. Ruki let out a low moan at the contact.

“Watch it, honey. You don’t want to start something with my pregnancy libido. It’s kind of been off the charts here lately.”

Aoi raised an eyebrow at Ruki’s words, taking his cup of coffee into his hands and sipping at it slowly.

“Oh _really_?”

Ruki shuddered at the way Aoi asked his question. Aoi had practically purred out those words. It was causing problems with Ruki’s concentration on breakfast. He was burning their eggs. He quickly shoveled them out of the frying pan and onto the plates, biting his lip and taking deep breaths to try to calm himself. It was as if he was going into heat all over again. Ruki could feel the slick leaking from his entrance and his cock was twitching to life as he stood there, trying to steady himself.

Aoi was hit in the face by a wall of Ruki’s pheromones and hormones. It caught him so off guard that he almost dropped his coffee cup. Aoi barely registered that he’d even managed to set it on the counter by the time his feet were moving of their own accord over to where Ruki was. Aoi pressed up against Ruki and Ruki let out a moan. Aoi wrapped his arms around Ruki, leaning down and pressing kisses to his ear, which was one of Ruki’s weak spots.

“You’re so _mean_.”

Ruki said with a frown as he gripped the counter so tight, his knuckles were turning white and his breath hitched in his chest. Aoi licked his lips as his breath ghosted over Ruki’s ear.

“I don’t think I’m _that_ mean.”

Aoi replied as he squeezed Ruki’s ass, lifting him off the floor slightly, causing Ruki to moan. Aoi took Ruki by the hand and led him back to their bedroom; breakfast could wait for the time being, they had other matters to attend to.

As they got into their room, Aoi picked Ruki up into his arms, Ruki’s legs automatically wrapped around Aoi’s hips. Ruki’s arms wrapped around Aoi’s neck gently and Ruki closed the distance between the two of them, kissing Aoi passionately, grinding his hips against Aoi’s, and eliciting moans from the both of them. Aoi slid his hands up and under Ruki’s shirt, gently pushing it up and over Ruki’s head and to the floor, his hands roaming over Ruki’s sides.

Aoi laid Ruki down on the bed and Ruki untangled himself from Aoi as Aoi stood back and took off his pants and boxers. Ruki licked his lips in anticipation, feeling more slick leaking from his entrance at the sight of Aoi’s hardened cock being freed and presented before him in all its glory. Aoi leaned down and gently tugged at Ruki’s boxer shorts, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. Aoi sat back and marveled at how worked up Ruki was, slick pulsing from his entrance, Ruki slightly flushed and biting on his bottom lip.

“Aoi… ** _please_**.”

Ruki begged as he wriggled on the bed uncomfortably. God, he was so beautiful like this. Aoi leaned down and took Ruki’s lips in a passionate kiss as he placed a finger at Ruki’s entrance and thrust it inside to stretch Ruki since it had been a while since they had made love together. Ruki moaned at the intrusion. Aoi groaned. Ruki’s insides were on fire even to his finger. Aoi added a second finger and began to stretch Ruki. Slick was pulsing from his entrance, wetting Ruki’s thighs and the sheets of the bed underneath him. Aoi added a third finger and stretched Ruki even more, he knew exactly where to place his fingers to hit Ruki’s prostate.

“Oh **god _AOI THERE~!_** ”

Ruki cried out in pleasure, arching off the bed. Aoi smirked and removed his fingers, causing Ruki to whine out in loss. Aoi kissed Ruki gently as he lined himself up at Ruki’s entrance and pushed himself inside Ruki. Ruki cried out at being filled by Aoi. Once Aoi was fully inside Ruki, he stilled to give Ruki time to adjust. Once Ruki gave him a nod to move, Aoi pulled out and thrust back inside Ruki, angling just right to hit his prostate, causing Ruki to cry out once more. Aoi started a decent pace, keeping a constant nailing of Ruki’s prostate as he went, making Ruki’s eyes well up in tears of pleasure.

Aoi and Ruki were both close to their orgasms and both knew it. Aoi was thrusting erratically and Ruki was grasping at Aoi as if he would disappear at any moment. Ruki came first, screaming Aoi’s name through tears of pleasure. As Ruki’s insides clamped down on Aoi, he came, moaning out Ruki’s name in pure bliss. Aoi collapsed beside Ruki so he wouldn’t hurt the twins and the two lay there, trying to learn how to breathe again.

When they finally caught their breaths, Ruki rolled over to Aoi and cuddled up to him, kissing his lips lovingly.

“Aoi, why don’t we get married? You know, with an actual ceremony and the whole shebang?”

Aoi looked over into Ruki’s deep brown eyes, moving some hair from his face gently.

“You really want to, baby?”

Ruki nodded his head yes at Aoi’s words.

Aoi smiled at him happily.

“Well then, when and where?”

Aoi asked as he watched Ruki with a smile, intertwining their fingers together gently.

“How about up in the snowy mountains? And in a month?”

Ruki replied with a smile and a hand on his swollen stomach, rubbing it gently. Aoi smiled as he leaned down and kissed Ruki’s stomach gently and happily.

“That sounds amazing to me. Now, we just have to plan and get all of your family together for the ceremony.”

Aoi said with a chuckle.

Ruki nodded and hummed in agreement.

“I think I can do that when I tell them we’re going to get married. I believe my brother’s wouldn’t miss that for anything.”

Ruki replied with a smile as he looked over at Aoi and kissed him happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this has taken so long to get out to you guys! I've had a lot of doctor's appointments and I've been busy and also not been feeling good this week so writing this chapter has taken some effort. I do hope that you guys like it, though!


	29. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and Ruki get married!

Ruki had told his family of their plans to marry in the cold mountains. His brothers were of course overjoyed and helped Ruki plan out every detail. The month went by in a flurry of planning and fittings. Ruki and Aoi went the traditional route where they decided not to see each other in their garments and not to see each other the day of.

The day of the wedding came, and Aoi woke up early, sneaking down the hotel halls to where Ruki had slept for the night, giving his door a gentle knock.

“I just wanted to wish you a good morning, baby. I love you.”

Aoi said with a smile as he snuck back to his room down the hallway. Later on in the day, once he was in his black suit, his hair done up in a ponytail, some light make up on, looking quite handsome and flawless, he snuck back down the hallway to where Ruki’s room was. Aoi could hear Ruki crying.

“Ru, are-are you okay?”

“Aoi? You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“You’re crying. What’s wrong?”

Aoi placed a hand on the door gently.

“I’m freaking huge! That’s what’s wrong!”

Aoi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding at Ruki’s words. It was just his insecurities and his hormones again.

“Baby, no you aren’t. You’re beautiful in my eyes. I love you. If I didn’t love you, we wouldn’t be mated. We wouldn’t be having twins together, and we definitely wouldn’t be getting married today, alright? So, I promise you, you’re the most beautiful being on this planet and I love you so very, very much.”

Ruki was quiet on the other end of the door and Aoi played with his lip ring nervously until he heard a gentle sigh right on the other side of the door.

“You’re amazing, you know that, Aoi?”

Aoi smiled as he heard Ruki, sounding like he was leaned right against the other side of the door.

“I try to be a good person for you, baby. Now, no more tears unless they’re happy ones, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Aoi… I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Now, I’m going to check on your brother’s and see how they’re doing.”

Ruki hummed at Aoi’s words and Aoi left the door, heading down the hallway. The first person he ran into was Uruha. Aoi grabbed Uruha by the arm and pulled him back into the room he’d just exited.

“If you or anyone says _anything_ about how big Ruki is today, I will let loose my inner Alpha and dominate you like the dogs you are. Understood?”

Uruha looked at Aoi confusedly, but nodded.

“Is it that bad today?”

“I just had to talk him into getting ready because he was freaking out about how big he was. So you spread the word to everyone about it **_now_**.”

Uruha nodded and left the room to do as he was told. Aoi sighed and rolled his shoulders back somewhat to relieve the tension he felt trying to build there. A few hours passed and everything was set up on the beautiful veranda of the hotel they were staying at. It had a gorgeous view of the snowy mountains and there was going to be professional photos taken of everything.

Ruki’s family were all seated and Aoi was waiting patiently at the altar area for Ruki to make his appearance. Suddenly, the music started to play and everyone rose. The doors to the veranda were opened and Ruki was being walked out by Reita. Ruki was wearing a beautiful red suit, his hair a light brown (since he’d stopped dying it during pregnancy it had gone pretty natural) and slightly curly. He had on red eye makeup and looked absolutely stunning. He was even holding a red bouquet of roses to match. Aoi thought Ruki looked stunning, his eyes started to tear up and he quickly wiped them away. Reita walked Ruki up to the altar and smiled at Aoi.

“Take care of him as always.”

Aoi nodded at Reita’s words. Ruki smiled up at Aoi, his eyes tearing up. The priest then went into his sermon, Ruki and Aoi watching each other happily. They said their vows and exchanged rings.

“You may now kiss your husband.”

Aoi leaned in and kissed Ruki happily and passionately. Ruki kissed back just as happily and just as passionately. When they broke a part, Ruki’s family were all cheering happily for the two of them. Reita was the first over to them.

“So, how’s it feel to be a Shiroyama now, Ruki?”

Ruki beamed happily up at Aoi, taking Aoi’s hand in his.

“It feels right and wonderful.”

Ruki said with a smile as he laid his hand on his stomach happily.

“Congratulations!”

Miyavi said it with a big happy smile as he held up a big thumbs up.

Ruki chuckled at him and smiled.

“Thanks, Miyavi.”

“Presents!”

Called Maya from the table of presents.

Ruki chuckled as he turned to Aoi. Aoi smiled at Ruki and the two went over to the table to open their presents. Aoi pulled up a chair for Ruki and Ruki decided he wanted to sit on Aoi’s lap to open presents so he made Aoi sit first and then sat down on his lap. Aoi chuckled at him and wrapped his arms around him lovingly. Maya handed him a big blue wrapped gift.

“This is from me, Miyavi, and Kai.”

Maya said with a smile. Ruki nodded and opened the present. Inside was a little android boy. Ruki looked at Maya confusedly.

“He’s like a little helper around the house. They’re all the rage in China. I figured it might help you out around the house.”

Kai replied with a smile.

“We’ve got a little girl one. She’s so sweet and helpful. They’re really amazing.”

Miyavi added with a smile.

Ruki nodded.

“Thanks you guys. This will definitely come in handy.”

Ruki replied with a smile. Kai, Maya, and Miyavi smiled and nodded happily. Reita handed Ruki a black wrapped box next.

“From Tora and myself.”

Reita said with a shrug. That meant that Tora probably picked it out. Ruki opened the gift and peered inside and gasped. Inside was a black framed picture of all of them; Reita, Kai, Uruha, and Ruki when he was probably six or so standing in front of their childhood home with childish grins on all of their faces. Ruki’s eyes teared up, he’d thought that this picture had been lost when they had a fire when Ruki was younger.

“I-I thought this picture was gone.”

Reita nodded his head yes.

“It kind of was. Tora has been spending the last year or so restoring it by hand and via Photoshop. I wanted to give it to you on a special occasion and I figured this was the best kind of special occasion.”

Ruki sniffled and Aoi wiped at his tears gently. Ruki hugged the picture.

“Thank you, Reita. Thank you, Tora. This means a lot to me.”

Reita smiled at him and Tora smiled at him, nodding his head gently.

Uruha handed Ruki a purple wrapped box next. Ruki gently placed the picture away and took Uruha’s present.

“From me and Aki.”

Ruki smiled and opened the box. When he peered inside, he almost dropped the box. There was a set of eyes peering back at him! Aoi luckily caught the box and looked inside.

“Awww, Ruki, it’s just a baby kitty.”

Ruki frowned at Aoi as Aoi pulled out a tiny black ball of fluff from the box, cradling it in his hands. It mewed and purred happily in Aoi’s hands.

“Like I knew that when I looked inside and saw two eyes staring back at me!”

Ruki defended as he reached out and stroked the little midnight black kitten’s fur. It purred and rubbed against Ruki’s hand. Ruki smiled at it and turned back to Uruha.

“It’s a ‘he’. He doesn’t have a name. I figured you guys could do that. I thought you deserved a little kitty of your own.”

Uruha said with a smile. Ruki smiled at Uruha and Aki.

“Thank you both.”

Aki chuckled and smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

“Welcome.”

Uruha said with a smile.

“Cake time!”

Uruha said with a happy smile.

Aoi gently put the kitten back in the ventilated box and let Ruki get up first. The two went over to the cake and cut the first pieces. Then shoved some in each other’s faces like the dorks they are. Ruki and Aoi both laughed and wiped the cake off of each other’s faces, licking it off of their fingers. They did the champagne toast, but with sparkling cider for Ruki’s benefit and played a few games. But then Ruki started to feel tired, so they decided it was time to retire to the honeymoon suite. Aoi took the kitten to Uruha to keep for the night and Aoi and Ruki went upstairs to the suite.

Aoi helped Ruki out of his shoes, massaging his aching feet. Ruki laid back on the bed, reveling in the massage. Aoi smiled, happy that he could make Ruki’s feet feel better. He knew pregnancy was taxing on Ruki, especially since it was his first and it was with twins. Aoi then carefully helped Ruki undress and folded his clothes in a neat pile on a chair in the room. Ruki was just left in his underwear.

“Would you like a massage or a warm bath?”

Aoi asked Ruki gently as he undid his suit coat and began to fold it to place in another chair in the room.

“Can we lay in bed and you give me a massage? My lower back is killing me today.”

Aoi smiled and nodded his head yes.

“Of course I can, baby. Let me change and I’ll do just that.”

Aoi replied with a smile as he changed out of his suit and into a pair of sleep pants. Ruki laid down on the bed and waited patiently. Aoi laid down behind him and began to give Ruki a back massage, working on the biggest knots first. Ruki moaned at the touches, slowly becoming putty in Aoi’s skilled hands. It didn’t take long for Aoi to realize Ruki had fallen asleep due to the massage. Aoi smiled and leaned down, kissing Ruki gently.

“Goodnight, Mr. Shiroyama. I love you so much, baby. Sleep well.”

Aoi said with a happy smile as he covered them both up and wrapped his arms around Ruki and held him close, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I have been volunteering at an animal shelter and on my off days I'm spending them with my boyfriend so I really haven't had much time to sit down at the computer and write out a chapter. Forgive me! I hope this makes up for it! D: m(_ _)m

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece I've done in a while so please be gentle...? I've even changed up my writing style. Kind words encourage me! <3


End file.
